The Inevitable
by aryssamonster
Summary: Sequel to Oblivious. Picks up about 4 months. Things are going great for ColeLilly and OliverMiley. Their new relationships have been holding well. But what happens when you add in a jealous brother, a devious classmate, and Hannah Montana?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sequel to _Oblivious_. Picks up about…eh, fourish months after _Oblivious_ left off. Things are going great for Cole/ Lilly and Oliver/Miley. Their new relationships have been holding well. But what happens when you add in a jealous brother, a devious classmate, and Hannah Montana?

* * *

**Pairings:** Oliver x Miley, Cole x Lilly, one-sided Jackson x …someone

* * *

**Ok, by popular demand, I've decided to write a sequel to my last fic, _Oblivious_ (which, if you haven't read that, you aren't going to understand this, so I suggest you go read it). So here it is. First chapter. Hobey-ho, let's go.

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"Look at them," Amber muttered vehemently to Ashley, "That…that _happy _couple! How could that Lilly Truscott?"

"I know," replied Ashley angrily, "She's not supposed to just go…_talk to _the new students like that!"

"That's _our _job!" they said together, "Ooh! Tssss." They did their signature finger thing before returning to their conversation.

"That Cole is cute," said Amber, "I'm _so _much prettier than…Lilly. He should totally go out with _me_ instead of _her_."

"I'm pretty too!" protested Ashley, "He could go out with _me_."

"Yeah, but I liked him first," Amber frowned.

"Actually, Lilly liked him first…" Ashley trailed off, as Amber was giving her a glare that plainly said to shut up.

"We need to get those two apart," Amber said, with a malicious smile, "After all, Cole can't see that I'm the girl he really wants if that blondie is covering his eyes."

* * *

Lilly and Cole walked hand-in-hand into their classroom. Miley and Oliver, along with half of the class, hadn't arrived yet, so the couple hung back by the doorway to wait.

"Look," laughed Lilly, pointing with her free hand towards the corner where Amber and Ashley were sitting, "Looks like they're having an argument."

It was true. Amber and Ashley were whispering fiercely, every so often looking towards Cole and Lilly.

"I wonder what they're arguing about," mused Cole.

"Probably which of them is prettier," Lilly replied, rolling her eyes.

"Neither of them would win," said Cole sweetly, "Since you're the prettiest girl in the school."

Lilly laughed.

"You're a big suck-up."

Cole shrugged.

"Whatever," he kissed her cheek gently, "But, you like me anyway."

"True," nodded Lilly, blushing. She gave him a quick hug before sticking her head out the door. Miley and Oliver were making their way down the corridor, holding hands. They both were grinning.

"Hi Lills," called Oliver. Lilly waved.

The couple ducked through the doorway and into the classroom. All four of them slipped into their seats, Lilly and Miley next to each other in front of Cole and Oliver. The girls turned so they could have a conversation.

"Can you guys believe that summer vacation is in a week?" exclaimed Lilly excitedly, "Then after that, we can all hang out, every day! No school to interrupt."

"Well, not _every _day," said Miley, "I've got some…_things_ going on during August, but for this month and next…We'll make the best of it." She shot Lilly and Oliver, who immediately understood, sad glances. Hannah Montana was, once again, going to cut summer a bit short.

A new tour had been scheduled, since Hannah's songs were quickly becoming hits. The tour was originally going to last from the beginning of August to the end of October, her last concert falling on Halloween. However, Robbie Ray had managed to talk to the producers into making it just for August, since Miley was still in school.

"Are you going on vacation or something?" asked Cole, interestedly.

Miley nodded, looking guiltily to Lilly for help.

"Sure," explained Lilly, "She's going to…"

"Tennessee!" interrupted Miley, "To visit my relatives. Uncle Earl, he's not doin' so well…He has…"

"Insanity syndrome?" suggested Oliver. Miley rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"No. He has…arthritis…In his foot. He can't walk the way he used to…" Miley finished with a nod.

"Not that he walked much before, though," she added as an afterthought.

"Um…Ok…" said Cole, somewhat suspiciously.

Miley's insides squirmed guiltily. She didn't like having to lie to her best friend's boyfriend. Cole was a good guy. He didn't deserve to be left out like this.

"Hey, guys?" Cole said, "I left my notebook in my locker. Be right back, kay?" The rest of the group smiled, and nodded, as he left the room.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, Miley motioned for her friends to lean forward so she could whisper to them.

"I think we should tell him," she said. Lilly nodded.

"I do too." Oliver, however, looked confused.

"Tell who what?" he asked. Miley rolled her eyes, and hit him in the arm.

"Tell Cole that I'm Hannah Montana, you doughnut."

"Why am I always the doughnut?" Oliver asked, attempting the puppy dog look.

"Because," explained Miley, "You always act like one. Besides, you should know that look doesn't work on me. I have a brother."

"Oh yeah," Oliver pouted. Lilly just laughed at the pair. The subtle flirtation between them was always funny to watch.

"Ok, I found it," Cole cried triumphantly as he returned to the classroom. Miley, Lilly and Oliver shot apart, pretending that no whispered conversation had just taken place.

"Hurray for the returning hero," Lilly praised, rolling her eyes. Cole bowed.

"Alright everyone," called the voice of Mr. Corelli as he walked in to the classroom, "Get ready for a fun class with a _pop quiz_!"

The class groaned. What a way to start the day.

* * *

**Okey dokey people. So whaddaya think of my first chapter of my sequel??? So far, I'm liking it. Will Miley tell Cole her secret? Does Cole even deserve to know? Why must Mr. Corelli give them a pop quiz so early in the morning?! I really don't know. So you know how I asked for at least 3 reviews for the last story? Well, I decided something during that last story. I like reviews. A lot. So _this_ time, can I pretty-please get five reviews? I shan't update until you heed to my request. Thank y'all kindly.**

**Woah…In that comment thing, I totally just switched around from Hyper girl to Suck-up to Medieval person to a Southerner! I really need to go to bed. Maybe…I mean, I only wrote it at 2 am…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am _sooooo_ sorry I didn't update sooner. Basically, what happened is I kind of got grounded from the computer because I'm not doing so well in math right now…And being homeschooled, mom takes it as her duty to drill the stupid subject into my head. (…not a word…I know she's my teacher…) So anyway, I got myself somewhat caught up, so I'm off restriction. Guys! I must say, I'm kind of disappointed. Only 4 reviews? Aww…I have to say, if you read it _please_ comment .So, anyway, hobey-ho, let's go. (yes, I happen to very much like that phrase)

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

"Miley."

"No."

"Miley."

"No!"

"_Miley_!"

Miley whirled around to face her brother.

"_NO_, Jackson!"

"Bur, I haven't asked anything yet!" Jackson complained, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," replied Miley tersely, opening the refrigerator, "But I know whatever you're going to say will be stupid and unreasonable."

"Aw, come on Miles. How can a yes-or-no question be stupid and unreasonable?" Jackson glared as Miley pulled a piece of chocolate cake from the bottom shelf.

"Easy," said Miley, smiling angelically at Jackson, "It can come from you."

She grabbed a fork from a drawer, and sat at the table. Jackson promptly followed her.

"I just want to know…is Lilly still going out with that Cole kid?" he wrinkled his nose as he said Cole's name.

Miley raised an eyebrow, and suspiciously chewed the bite of cake she had just taken.

"Yeah, she is," she replied after swallowing, "Why do you care?" Jackson looked at everything _but _Miley.

"Uh, no reason…Just…curious."

Miley gave him a completely unbelieving look, and turned back to her cake. Jackson, both relieved that Miley hadn't pursued the subject, and a bit put-off from the answer of his question, ran upstairs to his room. Miley watched him silently as he went. Something was up. And she wanted to know what. Especially seeing that it involved her best friend.

Robbie Ray came down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, pushing items aside as he searched through it.

"Hey Miles, have you seen my…" he looked towards Miley, who was in the process of taking another bite of the cake, "Never mind."

He came to the table and slid the plate away from Miley.

"How many times do I have to tell ya?" he asked, yanking the fork playfully from her hand, "Keep your mitts off my cake." Miley rolled her eyes, but let her dad have what was left of the food.

"Hey, dad?" she asked suddenly, "What's with Jackson?"

"What do you mean, what's with Jackson?" Robbie Ray laughed, "There's always been something wrong with that boy."

"No, I mean, he was asking me…weird questions," Miley amended, "He wanted to know if Lilly was still going out with Cole."

"Well," said Robbie Ray, shifting in his seat, "There are two possibilities here. One. Jackson could finally be taking an interest in your life that doesn't involve Hannah."

Her and Miley both pondered the thought for a moment.

"Nah," they both said together.

"What's the other possibility?" asked Miley.

"Jackson could like her," he shoved the last forkful of cake into his mouth, and stood up to take the dish to the sink.

"_Like _her?" Miley cried, "You mean, like, _like_ like her?"

"I have no idea what you just tried to say," said Robbie with a laugh, "But, personally, I think he's got a crush on the girl."

"But, Lilly…Jackson- he…that's…that's _so wrong_!" she exclaimed.

Robbie Ray shrugged.

"I dunno, Bud. Go talk to your brother."

Miley rolled her eyes. That was the _last_ thing she wanted to do.

"Miles, it's almost time for school. You'd better hurry up now, if you don't want to be late," her dad warned her.

Miley looked at her watch, realizing that she had fifteen minutes before her friends would show up, as the four walked to school together. She glanced down. She was still wearing her pajamas.

"Alright. Thanks for the warning." Robbie Ray gave her a quick hug.

She sprinted up the stairs, and into her bedroom. She didn't have time to be creative with her outfit.

'_I can either go to school looking like a total dork, or I can raid the Hannah closet_,' she thought, looking between her dresser and her closet. A quick look through what she had clean in her dresser told her that the Hannah closet was definitely the better idea.

She pushed the doors open, and walked to her clothes carousel. She put on a teal tank top, and threw a long sleeve, off-the-shoulder, translucent white top over it. A pair of jeans, and teal sandals completed the outfit.

She looked at her watch. Three minutes. She grabbed a hair tie, and ran from the Hannah closet and into the hallway. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.

"They're here," Robbie Ray called from the kitchen.

Miley began towards the stairs, but was distracted when she noticed Jackson's door was open. He _never_ left his door open. She poked her head curiously into the room.

Jackson was sitting in his desk chair, leaning on the windowsill, and staring out the window. Miley wandered in, and peered over his shoulder. Lilly, Oliver, and Cole were goofing off in the yard. Exactly where he was staring.

Miley, thoroughly disturbed by the fact that her dad might actually be right, ran out of the room and back into the hallway. Jackson hadn't even noticed she had been there.

She descended the stairs, and ran into the kitchen.

"Bye Bud," said Robbie Ray, hugging her again, "Don't forget your backpack." Miley shook her head, and grabbed her backpack from next to the door.

"Bye dad."

She walked out the door, and to her waiting friends. They began to walk in the direction of the school.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Lilly, "That took longer than usual."

"Yeah, well, Jackson was doing something…weird," Miley said with a shrug.

"Weird enough to make us wait five minutes?" asked Oliver, checking his watch.

"Trust me. It was weird."

And they said no more about the incident. Though, the more Miley thought about it, the more she was convinced that her dad had been right.

* * *

**I finally finished the second chapter! Huzzah! And I wasn't even writing in the middle of the night this time. Cool. Anyway, you guys know the drill. Five reviews, I update. (And please update, guys, I like this story.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Random note here: If you guys remember, in _Oblivious_, the prequel to this fic, in the first chapter, I decided that Oliver needed a napkin. So, thanks to a movie that Sidhe-Anomaly made on youtube, I have found the perfect picture to support that decision. Link is on my author page where the summary for _Oblivious_ is. Lol. I have far too much time on my hands...

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

As Lilly, Cole, Miley, and Oliver entered the cafeteria at lunchtime, they noticed Amber and Ashley glaring at them conspiratorially.

"What's with them?" asked Lilly. Miley and Oliver shrugged, and took their seats at the table. Cole was about to say something, when Amber suddenly got up from her seat and walked up to the couple. Ashley was glaring daggers at Amber's back. Amber struck what was obviously supposed to be a model's pose.

"Hi Cole," she said sweetly.

"What do _you_ want?" asked Lilly, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh," said Amber, her fake smile fading a bit, "Hi Lilly."

"That wasn't the answer to her question," said Cole, eyeing her warily.

"I just wanted to say hi," said Amber, attempting to look innocent, "Can't you believe that?"

"No," said Cole and Lilly together.

"Why not?" Amber whined. Lilly rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the comment.

"When have you ever tried to be nice to us?" asked Cole flatly. He and Lilly pushed past Amber and took their seats behind Miley and Oliver. Amber stood, stunned, for a moment before grumpily walking back to her seat.

"What was that about?" asked Miley.

"Amber came up and said hi to me," replied Cole.

"Seriously?" asked Oliver, looking between Cole and Amber. Lilly nodded in affirmation.

"Something's definitely up," Miley said, "With them _and _Jackson."

"Oh yeah," said Oliver, "What was that about this morning?"

Miley explained about the strange question her brother had asked, and how she had caught him watching them out the window.

"My dad thinks he has a crush on Lilly," she finished, rolling her eyes.

"Eeew!" the other three chorused. Lilly coughed, having swallowed her drink the wrong way, and looked revolted. Cole looked suddenly more protective. Oliver looked thoroughly confused.

"Why the heck would your _brother_ like me?" cried Lilly.

"I don't know! Ask him," Miley said.

"I might," said Cole, frowning.

"Oh come on, he isn't going to do anything about it, is he?" Oliver asked, "I mean, he knows you two are going out. I don't think he'd try anything."

"No way!" Miley agreed, "He knows how much you guys like each other. He won't, like, try to break you up or something. He may be _Jackson_, but he isn't evil."

Reassured for the time being, Cole and Lilly relaxed.

"So, did you hear?" Cole asked Miley and Oliver, "Hannah Montana's going on tour this summer."

"Really?" Oliver said slowly, glancing carefully at Miley. Miley was avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Yeah," said Cole, not noticing Miley's shifty behavior, "The tour lasts all of August, and her first concert is going to be here!"

"No kid?" asked Lilly, feigning excitement.

"Yeah! So I thought it would be fun to, you know, go to the concert. As a double date."

"Um…Well, I'm going to be in Tennessee," said Miley quickly, "So I can't go."

"Oh," Cole's face fell, "Well, me and Lilly could go…"

Lilly looked between her best friend and boyfriend. Lilly always went to the Hannah concerts as Lola. _Always_. She was Miley's good luck charm.

"Funny you mention the concert, Cole. See, that day is my friend's birthday," Lilly said, thinking fast, "Lola. My friend, Lola. And she's going to the Hannah concert…Her parents got her two backstage passes as a present. And…she invited me to go with her…But I can't go. So…would you want to take my place?"

Cole looked sad for a moment, but brightened at the thought of going backstage.

"Really? Lola wouldn't mind?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Lilly cried, "I'll just call her and tell her that you'll be coming."

Lilly looked furtively at Miley, who immediately understood what was happening.

"I'll be right back," said Miley, standing up, "Bathroom."

She darted out of the room, and into the bathroom. A few seconds later, her cell phone rang.

"Lola!" cried Lilly, "I have some news for you. About the concert."

"Right," said Miley, disguising her voice in case anyone could hear her on the other end, "Did you find someone else that would want that backstage pass?"

"Why, yes I did!" Lilly said, smiling brightly, "My boyfriend Cole!"

"That's good. So, I'll see him then?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. I think you'll get along with him great."

"Good. Well, I have to go. Hasta la pasta."

"Bye!"

Lilly hung up her phone, and after a few moments, Miley ran back into the room.

"Did you call Lola yet?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Lilly, "Everything's settled."

"Awesome!" chorused Miley, Oliver, and Cole.

"I guess I'll see you there, then," said Oliver.

"You're going to go?" asked Cole, surprised.

"Psh, of course! I'm Hannah's biggest fan! I go to every concert she has that's in driving range."

"Cool," Cole stood up, "Is everyone done?" The others looked down at their empty plates and nodded. Cole took their trash and walked to the nearest trash can.

"Nice save," Oliver whispered to the girls, "Are you going to tell him at the concert?"

"I don't know," Lilly sighed, "It could be a little weird."

"It was a little weird for both of us," Oliver reasoned, "But we learned to live with it."

"Yeah," said Miley, "We want him to know, don't we?"

"Well…" said Lilly, looking guilty, "I guess, but what if we break up? I mean, he'll know this insane secret, and…what if he tells?"

"Who tells what?" asked Cole, as he sat back down.

"Oh, nothing," said Miley, smiling innocently. Lilly shrugged, smiling forcedly.

"So, tomorrow's Friday…" said Oliver, changing the subject, "Wanna go to the beach after school?"

"Sure!" said Lilly, "It can be our…day of relaxation before finals."

"And we definitely need that," said Miley, shuddering, "Finals here are brutal."

Cole looked suddenly wary, and slightly afraid.

"Aw! I'm sorry!" laughed Miley when she saw his reaction, "I forgot you'd never gone through Finals Week."

"You'll do fine," Lilly reassured him. He grimaced overdramatically, causing the others to laugh harder.

* * *

Amber and Ashley sat at their table, across the room from Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Cole. Both girls were glowering.

"And he just walked away?" Ashley asked incredulously.

"Pushed right past me! That _Lilly _started it. She was rude to me first, and he just followed his _precious girlfriend_," Amber said, frowning.

"Well, we're going to have to fix this," said Ashley, grinning evilly, "And I've got an idea."

The two put their heads together, and began to whisper, laughing every so often.

* * *

**Uh oh…What are those two evil people thinking? What would they be willing to do to break up Lilly and Cole?! grins evilly I already know. You can know too, if you give me five reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short! I randomly got a new idea to add into the story, and this was the only way that I could figure out how to put it in. :) Hope you like the new chapter, and thank you thank you _thank you_ for all the reviews!!! Especially to Iheartdisney128, Socceroxztroypayroxzgrl, and Boeremeisie. MY LOYAL REVIEWERS!!! Yes, I love you all. :) ...all right. Sappy moment over. On with the story.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4

"Cheers to the last weekday of peace before finals," said Lilly, holding up her Coke can, "And to the fact that in a week, we'll officially be considered High Schoolers!"

Miley, Oliver, and Cole cheered, holding up their Cokes as well.

"Ah, high school," said Oliver, taking a drink, "We'll be starting back on the ladder again."

"The ladder?" asked Miley and Cole. Lilly nodded.

"See, in elementary school, you start out on the bottom of the ladder. By fifth grade, you're at the top. But when you start middle school, sixth grade is back at the bottom of the ladder again. So now, we've nearly passed the top of the middle school ladder, and we're about to get to the bottom of the high school one."

"Sure," said Cole, looking thoroughly confused, "That makes perfect sense." Miley just shrugged.

The beach was crowded today, mostly with the students of Malibu who had had the same idea that they did. The four friends had found a shady spot; the same spot where Oliver had discovered that Miley was Hannah in the first place.

"Miley!" they heard someone calling loudly, "Miiiiiiiiiley!"

Miley looked up to see Jackson running towards them. Looking to her friends, she rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms. Jackson looked behind her awkwardly, and waved to Lilly, Cole, and Oliver. Confused, they waved back. (Cole a bit less enthusiastic than Lilly and Oliver)

Jackson leaned close to Miley's ear and whispered something to her.

"What?!" asked Miley loudly, "What do you mean?" Jackson whispered something else to her, and she turned back to her friends.

"I'll be right back…family issues," she looked pointedly at Lilly and Oliver, who immediately understood.

Jackson and Miley walked to a deserted part of the beach that was out of earshot of the others.

"Ok, what do you_ mean_ Hannah's tour is starting next week?" Miley hissed, "It wasn't supposed to be until August!"

"I know!" exclaimed Jackson, "But your agent, and the record company and everything…they thought that a one month tour wasn't enough, so they signed you up for the whole summer."

"Why didn't dad tell them no?" Miley asked, upset, "Why didn't he tell them to stick with the original plan?"

"He did," Jackson protested, "But it didn't work. He was on the phone for a whole two hours today, arguing with them."

"Great. Just wonderful!" Miley threw up her hands in defeat, "Now I have no summer. I don't get to do anything with my friends…"

"Maybe dad would let you take Lilly with us," suggested Jackson hopefully, "I mean, Lola comes to every concert. She's always over at our house. Why not?"

Miley glared at her brother.

"As much as I want to take her, I don't know how much she'd want to go _since she has a boyfriend_," Miley emphasized the last five words. Jackson winced.

"I know, I know," he said, sadly.

"Whatever," Miley said, rolling her eyes, "I've got to go back to my friends...what day did you say the tour starts?"

"The first day you guys are off from school," said Jackson. Miley groaned.

"Thanks for telling me," she muttered, walking back to where Lilly, Oliver, and Cole sat. She sat carefully back down next to Oliver, trying not to show how upset she was.

"What was that about?" asked Oliver, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Um…well," said Miley, inventing wildly, "Dad got us tickets for the next Hannah Montana concert."

"I thought you said you were going to be in Tennessee then," said Cole, frowning.

"Yeah, I am. But the next concert is actually next week. Hannah starts her tour the first day we're off for summer," Miley winced.

"What?!" cried Oliver and Lilly, looking horror struck. Cole took their outburst as one of excitement, and grinned.

"That's great! So all of us are going to the concert?"

"Yeah," said Miley distractedly.

Oliver and Lilly knew how upset she was, and how much this would change everything about their summer. Oliver was rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. Lilly was frowning. Cole, completely oblivious to the reactions of his friends and girlfriend, was grinning happily.

"What a way for school to end," he said.

"Yeah," said Miley, "Just great…"

* * *

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. But don't worry! The next one is muuuuuuch longer. You guys'll get to read it if you give me five reviews...on second thought, give me five reviews and I'll send you imaginary, virtual cookies! And donuts! You like donuts:) (Oliver's a donut...I like Oliver...lol, just kiddingggggg...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys!!! Two reviews???? What happened? The third chapter was up for a day, and I immediately got five reviews. The fourth chapter was up for three days, and I got two reviews (one of which was my best friend, who I've been bugging to read the story, so she doesn't count). All I can assume is that the last chapter wasn't interesting enough. I hope this chapter is interesting enough for you! Hmmph.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5

Miley was sitting in her closet after the last day of middle school, staring up at her clothes, and feeling thoroughly depressed. This would be the first year that she wouldn't be able to spend any of the summer with her friends.

"Hey bud," Robbie Ray walked into the closet, "You alright?"

"No," muttered Miley, "Why would I be alright? I don't get to spend any of the summer with my friends because of stupid Hannah Montana."

"That's actually what I'm here about," said Robbie with a smile, "I just got the ok this morning."

"What?" asked Miley, looking marginally curious.

"I've talked to everyone that needs to be talked to, and I've gotten the ok for your friends to come along with us!"

"Really?" Miley jumped out of her chair, smiling, "They can come?! But what about their parents? We're gonna have to talk them into letting us take their kids away for three months!"

"Already taken care of," her dad said, "Whenever we're back near Malibu, we'll drop your friends off at their houses for however long we're here. It's all planned!"

Miley gave her dad a fierce hug.

"Thank you daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

"Your friends don't know about this yet, so you have to tell them," her dad warned.

"That should be easy," Miley grinned, "Lilly and Oliver will be so excited!"

"I invited Cole too," her dad said, clearly ecstatic about this surprise.

"Cole?" Miley froze, and fell back into her chair, "Why, daddy, why?"

"You guys are friends! I thought you'd be happy about this!" Robbie Ray looked extremely confused.

"I am…" said Miley, unconvincingly, "But there's just a _little _problem…Cole doesn't know I'm Hannah Montana!"

"I thought you had told him, Mils," her dad exclaimed, sighing, "You're just gonna have to tell him tomorrow, at the concert, then." Miley groaned.

"Lilly isn't going to like this.

Miley went to her computer, hoping above hope that Lilly was online.

* * *

**SmileyMiley**: LILLY!

**Sk8rgrl**: MILEY! …WHY ARE WE YELLING?

**SmileyMiley**: I have a problem…a big one…

**Sk8rgrl**: What?!

**SmileyMiley**: Well, dad just told me some news about the Hannah tour…

**Sk8rgrl**: …and…?

**SmileyMiley**: Dad invited my friends to come along on the tour with us. He already cleared it with your parents and everything!

**Sk8rgrl**: PROBLEM??? WHAT PROBLEM??? THIS IS AWESOME!!!

**SmileyMiley**: yeah, it would be…except for one thing….

**Sk8rgrl**: What?

**SmileyMiley**: He sort of invited Cole too…

**Sk8rgrl**: WHAT? But Cole doesn't know! I don't want to tell him yet! This is bad!

**SmileyMiley**: I know, but it's too late! He's already been invited!

**Sk8rgrl**: Aww, man! So now we have to tell him at the concert tomorrow, don't we?

**SmileyMiley**: sigh yeah, pretty much… Do you want to come over? We need to figure out how we're gonna tell him.

**Sk8rgrl**: Alright. I'll be there in…eh, ten minutes, I guess.

**SmileyMiley**: Alright.

**Sk8rgrl**: see ya.

**Sk8rgrl** is offline

**TripleOOO **is online

**SmileyMiley**: OLIVER!

**TripleOOO**: um…hi :)

**SmileyMiley**: we've got a problem…

* * *

**The next day at the concert**

"Are you guys ready?" Miley asked Oliver and Lilly, as they entered the building where the Hannah concert was being held. Cole was waiting for them at the concession stand. He waved to them, and they waved back nervously. Lilly ran forward and gave him a big hug.

This was all part of the plan. Miley had insisted that they get to the concert a half an hour early.

"If we get there early," she had said, "Maybe we'll get to see Hannah before the show!" Cole, being the innocent bystander in all of this, had agreed readily.

Little did he know, Lilly and Miley had both brought their costumes for Hannah and Lola the day before, and had put them in Hannah's dressing room.

"We'll be right back, ok Cole?" said Miley.

"Keep him busy," Lilly hissed to Oliver, "We're going over the plan again." Oliver nodded, and turned Cole the other way so he wouldn't see the girls slip into Hannah's dressing room.

"So, how is Oliver going to cover for us again?" asked Lilly nervously.

"Ten minutes before the concert starts, he's going to get a phone call from my dad, who's gonna be backstage. He's going to tell him that something happened terrible happened to...Uncle Earl, or someone, I don't know who, and that he needs me to come home. I'm going to act really upset, so you offer to come home with me. We tell the guys that they should stay here, enjoy the concert, and we'll be back at the end, got it?"

"Got it," Lilly nodded.

The girls went back out, and joined their boyfriends.

"Are you ready to get our seats?" Cole asked, linking his arm through Lilly's.

"Yep!" Lilly smiled. Oliver winked at Miley, and linked his arm through hers.

"Everything ready?" he whispered.

"Good to go," Miley whispered back.

The couples took their seats, and just as planned, ten minutes before the concert started, Oliver's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Oliver!" Robbie Ray exclaimed, "I need to talk to Miley. Let me talk to Miley."

"Um…ok," he handed the phone to Miley, "It's your dad."

"Hi daddy," she said brightly.

"Miles, I need you to come home!"

"Home? Why!?" she cried. She looked quickly at the volume on the cell phone, making sure that Cole could hear every word her dad was saying.

"It's your Aunt Dolly," he explained. Miley rolled her eyes discreetly at Lilly, "She, uh, had a heart attack while running, and she's in the hospital. I need you to come home."

"Oh no!" cried Miley, "Alright, I'll be right home!" She hung up the phone, and looked to her friends, "Y'all heard that, right?"

"I'm so sorry," Oliver said, enveloping her in a hug, while whispering, "Nice acting." Miley began to fake tears. Lilly patted her back.

"I'll go home with you," she offered, "It might make it easier to have someone there with you." Miley nodded through her false sobs.

"I'll come too!" offered Cole and Oliver.

"No," Miley said, wiping her eyes, "It's alright. Stay here. Enjoy the concert. We'll try to get back before the concert ends. I promise."

The boys grudgingly consented, and Lilly and Miley ran out of the building. They went backstage through the outside door, and darted into Hannah's dressing room. They quickly changed into Lola and Hannah, and just in time. As soon as they finished, Robbie Ray entered the room and told them that Hannah was on in 30 seconds.

She was ushered out of the room and onto the stage before she could say another word. Lilly, as Lola, stood beside the curtains as she always did, and cheered on her best friend.

Throughout the whole concert, though, neither could help but wonder how Cole was going to take the news…

* * *

**Alright. (sings quietly _nobody likes me, everybody hates me, guess I'll go eat worms..._) You guys can save me from this evil fate of eating worms _coughgummywormscough_ by giving me five reviews!**

**And come on guys, five isn't much to ask for! I've read storys where the people were asking for fifteen or twenty reviews _and getting them_! So y'all are really getting off easy. I mean, how hard is it to push that little purple button and type a three word review? In fact, I'll make it easier for you.**

**If you read this story, and I'll know how many hits I get on this chapter, and I expect at least half as many reviews as there are hits, type the word GUMDROP in the review box. That's all I want. It'll show me that at least some people are really reading this thing. :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Lookit that! My motivational speech...(fine...pleading...and apathy...) last chapter worked! I got 6 whole reviews! yay! Mmk, I feel I need to warn you now. This is the last chapter that I have already written. So from here on, the updates are going to be a bit slower. But don't give up on me, loyal readers! I'm going to try for two chapters a week. I don't know if I'll be able to do it, though. (Lynn, you'd better start calling me every hour on the hour...)

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6

_If we were a movie,_

_You'd be the right guy,_

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end,_

_We'd be laughing,_

_Watching the sunset,_

_Fade to black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play that happy song._

As Hannah sang the last song of her concert, she couldn't help but think about all of things it represented the last of. The last song, the last few minutes before they would talk to Cole, her last day at home for the summer…

Lola, behind the curtain, was thinking along the same lines. She peered around the curtain to see Hannah bowing, and running towards her.

"Alright, Lilly-"

"Lola," Lilly corrected. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, Oliver's going to be bringing Cole backstage any minute. Are you ready for this?"

"No," said Lilly, sadly shaking her turquoise-wigged head, "But it doesn't matter. Here they come." She pointed to the backstage door, where Oliver and Cole were walking.

"Here we go," whispered Hannah, walking forward to meet the guys.

"Hi, Oliver," she said happily, giving him a hug.

"Hi Hannah!" he returned the greeting, "Hi Lola!" he waved to Lilly, who was standing behind them.

"Hi," she waved, smiling.

Cole stood by, looking confused.

"Dude, you never told me you _knew_ Hannah," he whispered to Oliver.

"I'm Hannah's number one fan!" Oliver said, an arm still around Hannah, "I've been to almost all of her concerts. After that, I guess you could call me her friend."

"Or her stalker…" muttered Lola, rolling her eyes. Hannah laughed.

"Come on," she said, "Let's go into my dressing room."

The four trooped into Hannah's dressing room. Hannah glanced at the clock on the wall. They had fifteen minutes before her dad would start letting fans in to get autographs.

"I have a surprise for you two," she said quickly to Lola and Oliver, "You know how I'm going on tour?" They nodded, "Well…you two are coming with me!"

"Yay!" Oliver and Lola chorused together, acting surprised.

"That's so cool!" said Cole, giving Oliver a high-five.

"I've got more news!" Hannah said, holding back a wince. This is where it all began, "Cole…you're coming too!"

"Yay!" chorused Lola and Oliver again. Cole looked utterly confused.

"What do you mean, I'm coming too?" he asked, "I've never met you before…Is this a joke?"

"No! No," Hannah and Lola assured him.

"We actually have something to tell you…" Lola said guiltily, "You've met us many, many times…"

"In fact, you see us every day," said Hannah.

"What?" Cole cried, more confused then ever.

"Ready Lola?" asked Hannah.

"Ready," Lola replied, taking a deep breath.

Both girls reached up, and pulled the wigs off their heads.

"Hi Cole," Lilly and Miley said together.

Cole's eyes widened. One of his best friends was Hannah Montana? His _girlfriend _knew this? What was going on?

"Miley? Lilly?" he asked quietly, "Miley, _you're_ Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah," Miley said slowly, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…We just were…afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" Cole sank down on the couch behind him. He was in shock.

"Well…we kind of thought that if we told you who I was, you might break up with Lilly…because she didn't tell you about me…or something," Miley shrugged sheepishly.

"Break up with her?!" Cole cried, jumping off the couch again. He put his arms around Lilly and hugged her tightly to him, "I would never do that!" Lilly smiled, and hugged Cole back.

"So, you're not freaked out by any of this?" Miley asked incredulously.

"I think it's weird, yeah…but not freaked out," Cole said simply, "This explains a lot…Like you being in 'Tennessee' for all of August, or why neither of you could come to a Hannah Montana concert with us," He laughed, "This all makes perfect sense, if you look at it that way."

"Good!" said Miley, "Lilly and Oliver didn't take the news nearly as well!" She gave Cole a quick hug, then looked up at the clock.

"Oh no!" she cried, "Lilly, we have to get our wigs back on! The fans will be here any min-" There was a knock at the door, and they could hear Mr. Stewart asking if they were ready, "Never mind. The fans are here."

They slipped their wigs back on, and opened the door to a crowd of excited fans.

"Here we go," said Hannah to Lola for the second time that day.

Oliver and Cole sat back down on the couch, and watched their girlfriends smile for pictures, and talk to the fans. (Lola was somewhat famous, and surprisingly popular, for being Hannah's best friend. People in the crowd were asking for her autograph as well as Hannah's!)

"This is really cool," said Cole happily.

"I know!" exclaimed Oliver, "Just look at it! It's so…shiny!" Cole looked sideways at Oliver, who was sitting on the end of the couch next to a small side table. Oliver had a small, silver and red alarm clock in his hands, and was admiring it lovingly.

"Dude, you're a dork," Cole said, laughing.

"So I'm told," said Oliver, with a sigh.

* * *

**Aww! Oliver's a loveable dork though. :) So all's well that ends well…JUST KIDDING! If you thought we were done yet, you're wrooong! We've only just begun! …Again, just kidding. Actually, we've got a few more chapters. I dunno how many, since I'm not entirely sure exactly what I want to happen. I'll just goooo with the floooow. And the flow will move much faster with reviews. Reviews are my friends. Make me happy. Please? Cinco reviewos will make me happy. (for all you people that don't understand Spanish…er, Spanglish, that means 5 reviews)**

**Wow. Look at me. I've gone bilingual on ya!**


	7. Author's Note

Ok, I felt I should let you know. **Sequel to Oblivious, Working title **will, as of whenever I bring in chapter 7, no longer be the title.

I am renaming this story to **The Inevitable** as soon as I write chapter 7.

Felt I should let you all know.

X3, Lyz


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I drew a blank in the idea department, not to mention second semester of school started, and my mom's birthday was last weekend, and I joined the High School Leadership Council at church, and a had a fight with a friend, and returned to Girl Scouts after mysteriously disappearing for five months… So, I've been busy. I'll try to update faster, now that I sort of have an idea of what I want to do with the rest of this story.**

**And if you're wondering how the new title, _The Inevitable_, has to do with the story, I promise that it'll all make sense in the end. :) **

**And now, on with the story.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 7

"Right. Rest up, all of you. We start out at six tomorrow mornin'," Robbie Ray said cheerfully, ushering Miley and her friends into the Stewart house.

"Six?" asked Oliver, horrified, "But that's so…early."

"That it is, son," Robbie said with a grin, "You can go back to sleep in the tour bus."

"Tour bus?" Lilly and Cole exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah," said Oliver, "It's awesome. Except it'll probably be more comfortable this time since I won't have to hide in the bass drum-"

"You did what now?" asked Robbie Ray, giving Oliver 'the Look.'

"Nothing," Miley interrupted quickly. She glanced between Oliver and her dad, and laughed at the expressions on their faces.

"Um…anyway, Miley and Lilly, to Miley's room," Miley nodded, "Oliver, you and Cole are bunking with Jackson."

"What?" asked Jackson incredulously, "They aren't sleeping in _my _room!"

Robbie Ray switched his glare from Oliver to Jackson.

"Jackson," he said warningly.

"Fine," Jackson said, looking upset.

"Ok, guys, good night. Sleep tight. Be ready for tomorrow," Robbie said, spinning in a circle, and walking out of the room.

The five teens trouped up the stairs, and stopped at Jackson's door. Oliver and Cole stared silently at Miley and Lilly, who stared silently back. Jackson pretended to gag, and pushed past them, and into his room.

"Good night," Oliver said softly, hugging Miley.

"Good night," she replied. They kissed quickly.

"Love you," they both whispered.

A similar exchange was going between Cole and Lilly. Jackson was watching the couple from on his bed, and winced when they kissed. Miley noticed this. She narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Good night guys," Lilly and Miley chorused, walking to Miley's room, and shutting the door.

Cole and Oliver, smiling happily walked back into Jackson's room and shut the door behind them. Jackson was glaring up at them.

"What?" asked Oliver, donut-like, as ever.

"Nothing," Jackson scowled.

Cole stared suspiciously at him.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Lilly, now would it?" he asked Jackson.

"N-no. What would, um, make you think th-that?" Jackson stuttered, feigning innocence.

"You started glaring at Cole and Lilly when they kissed," said Oliver, "You so like Lilly."

"N-no," Jackson knew he wasn't convincing anyone. Cole and Oliver stared at him with their arms crossed for a moment.

"Alright, fine," he admitted, "I like Lilly. A lot," he sighed when he saw that Cole was glaring at him, "But I won't do anything, don't worry. She's got you, and she's happy." He looked sad, and somewhat disappointed.

The subject was changed after this, but the atmosphere of the room had changed. Things were now awkward between Cole and Jackson, who had always gotten along fine. Oliver was just glad that he wasn't caught up into the silent argument. He doubted that Cole would care that he had liked Lilly in kindergarten, but just in case, he kept his mouth shut.

The three boys silently got ready for bed, and Cole and Oliver fell asleep immediately. Jackson, however, lay in bed, fully awake, thinking about an interesting conversation he had had that afternoon with someone at Rico's…

* * *

**_flashback

* * *

_**

"_Jackson! Hi," he had heard a female voice squeal. The voice sounded sort of familiar, but he couldn't place it. He turned around to see who it was, but suddenly wished that he hadn't._

"_Hello Amber. Hello Ashley," he nodded curtly at each._

"_Not a very friendly one, is he?" Amber and Ashley both whispered, "Oooh. Tss."_

_Jackson rolled his eyes. No wonder his sister hated these girls. He wondered what they wanted._

"_Jackson," Amber began, "Miley's your sister, right?"_

"_No, really?" Jackson asked sarcastically._

"_And Lilly and Miley are friends, right?" Amber ignored his comment and continued._

"_No. They hate each other…Of course they're friends!" Jackson rolled his eyes._

"_And you totally like Lilly, don't you?" Ashley asked, with a serene grin._

"_Yeah, I…wait. What?" Jackson was completely confused. How had these girls that he had only met a handful of times figured out his deepest secret?_

"_We're girls, Jackson," Amber said, as if reading his mind._

"_We know things like that," she and Ashley said. They went to do their finger thing, but Jackson swatted their hands away._

"_Please," he muttered, "If I see that again, I might get sick."_

_Amber and Ashley looked hurt for a moment, before deciding to continue on with their plan._

"_I don't know why that loser, Cole, is going out with Lilly," Amber said sweetly, "When she could have someone incredible, like you."_

"_What…?" Jackson was thoroughly confused, and a bit flattered. He didn't seem to notice the conniving glint in the girls' eyes, or the subtle malice in their voices. Amber and Ashley smiled. They had him… _

_Amber continued._

"_Jackson, we have a proposition for you…"

* * *

_

**_end flashback

* * *

_**

**WOO! I finally finished stupid chapter seven. (For some reason, this was really hard to write…idk why…) Anyway, enjoy. Leave comments.**

**Cuz if you don't give me comments, I might go all depressed on ya. And if I go all depressed, you won't get to see the end of the story. And if you don't get to see the end of the story, you'll never know what Amber and Ashley are planning! –gasp!- So I suggest you push that little purple button that tells me how much you loooooove me. **


	9. Chapter 8

**I am soooooo sorry I took so long to update, you guys! I promise, that'll never happen again! There's been so much going on! Since my last update, I've: gotten in trouble **(for certain school issues, again)** and gotten internet taken away, gone to camp up in Northern CA **(IT SNOWED ON US! YAY!)**, had my pet bird died, had multiple Girl Scout things I've had to prepare for, gotten in trouble again **(this time, for what, I don't know)**…yeah. I know, none of them except for the getting in trouble, and being at camp, are good excuses. It should _not_ have taken me this long to update. Again, I promise, it won't happen again.**

**For anyone that actually believes me, and that'll continue reading, I LOVE YOU!**

**I decided to write this chapter a bit differently than I normally do. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

**Welcome to chapter 8.

* * *

**

**Miley's Diary**

_Well, here we go. Day one of the Hannah Montana tour. So far, I guess everything's going alright. Jackson and Cole haven't killed each other yet, even though Lilly's pretty annoyed with the pair of them. I guess I would be too, if Lilly had an older brother who had a crush on me, and he was fighting with Oliver…Speaking of Oliver, he's acting really weird with me lately. Like, all day. He's really quiet, and totally distant with everyone. And he won't make eye contact with me. I hope he's alright… I hope he still likes me… _

_I guess I should probably talk to him about it. That would be the mature thing to do… but do I bring it up with him, or do I wait for him to bring it up with me, or do I just forget the whole thing and get on with my life? What do I do!?_

_-talks to self- Oh come _on_, Miley! You're freaking Hannah Montana, and you can't even bring up your relationship confusions with your boyfriend? There's something _so_ wrong with that. Seriously. Remember, you've got nerve! You can do it. -end schizophrenia-_

_There's something so wrong with me. I'm quoting my own song lyrics to myself! How pathetic is that? And the worst part? They aren't helping in the least. I've never felt like I've had less nerve in my life. Which is stupid. I mean, he's only a guy. I've been going out with him for months. What the heck is wrong with me? What happened to the old I'm-going-to-tell-Jake-that-I-thought-I-loved-him-because-it-was-worth-the-risk Miley? _

_I need to go talk to Lilly._

_**End Miley's diary.

* * *

**_

**Lilly's Journal**

OHH EMM GEE! Jackson is starting to freak me out. He's sitting on the other end of the tour bus, and I'm sitting next to Cole, who has his arm around me, cuz, you know, Cole's my boyfriend, and couples tend to do things like sit next to each other and have their arms around each other, just because they can, and all… Wait. Where was I?

…

Oh, yeah. Sorry, anyway, Jackson. He's sitting on the other end, like I said, and he keeps staring at me. Which, normally, wouldn't be too terribly weird. I mean, it's Jackson. He's…freaky. He does stuff like that. But now, it's waaaay weird. He keeps giving Cole the Death Glare too. I wish he'd stop doing that. Every time he glares at Cole, or looks at me in that I-love-you-so-much type of way, Cole tightens his arm around me. And as much as I loooove Cole, and looooove having his arm around me, it's sorta starting to cut off circulation in my shoulders…

Can someone explain to me when my life got all complicated-like? I mean, a few days ago, everything was normal. I didn't know that Jackson liked me (which, honestly, I kinda wish I didn't know…That's really…weird…sort of), and Cole wasn't so freaking protective of me (which is great…until my shoulders start to scream…) and I wasn't so confused…

Yes, I admit, I am confused. You know how I keep saying that Jackson's all freaky? Well, he is. But a good freaky. I can't really say that I like him, but…I dunno. We'll just have to wait and see what happens, I guess. So, yeah. I don't really mind the whole 'Jackson staring at me' thing. (Cole does though…Maybe Cole knows I'm confused. Maybe that's why he got so protective all of a sudden.)

And then, Miley and Oliver… Oliver's really quiet today, and he isn't making eye contact at all, and he's been writing in this random notebook. All day. I wonder if he's thinking of breaking up with Miley, or something. I hope not. They're, like…the perfect couple.

…Oh crap.

I said it. I've now jinxed them forever. Cuz, you know, the Perfect Couple _never_ stays together.

Way to go Lilly. You just jinxed your best friends' love life.

They're now going to kill me…

That is, if Oliver really is thinking what I think he's thinking…

**End Lilly's journal.

* * *

**

**Oliver's notebook**

_No. I didn't want to call this a 'diary' or a 'journal' because…it's not. It's a notebook. And notebooks are different. They are. I know what you're thinking, and they _so_ are._

_Yeah, so I think Miley's mad at me for being all…weird…today. I haven't talked much, and I guess I'm not all that responsive._

_So sue me for having a sore throat…_

_Alright, I don't have a sore throat. But I have a perfectly legit reason for being un-me-like today! Seriously._

_I'm worried._

_Yes. The great Smoken Oken is worried._

_I mean, when we get back from this Hannah tour, we'll all be starting high school, and high school means guys. High school guys. High school guys, who are not me. High school guys who could, potentially, involve Jake Ryan. And I _don't _want to have to fight Jake over Miley again. I barely won the last time, and I know that Jake knows how to win Miley over again. :( _

_I'm so scared I'm going to lose her._ _You know what's an awful feeling? Knowing that the girl you've liked for forever **finally** likes you back, but even though you're going out, you can't help but wonder if she still likes you're her ex more than she likes you._

_Lilly insists that that could never happen. Jake has another girlfriend (that pretty blonde chick we saw him talking to at Rico's the day I asked Miley out. Her name's Ali, and he seems to really like her…). Cole says he's totally over Miley. But I don't know if I really want to be optimistic enough to believe that._

_Meh._

_**End Oliver's notebook.

* * *

**_

**Jackson's napkin…yes, napkin.**

I'm writing on a napkin. I couldn't find paper. Oh well. It's not like anyone but me's gonna read this anyway.

I don't have much to say. Only about three thoughts going through my mind right now.

_Stupid Cole,_ Lilly's so pretty,_ Stupid Cole. _I like Lilly, _Stupid Cole,_ Lilly's so pretty,_ Stupid Cole. _I like Lilly, _Stupid Cole,_ Lilly's so pretty,_ Stupid Cole. _I like Lilly, _Stupid Cole,_ Lilly's so pretty,_ Stupid Cole. _I like Lilly, _Stupid Cole._

Yes. I am pathetic. I should just go crawl in a hole like Miley keeps saying I should.

Why did I fall for my little sister's best friend?

Sweet nibblets, that was stupid.

I wish she'd dump the stupid Cole boy, and come be with me. We all know that she's freakishly attracted to me… But, it won't be long now, if all goes as planned. Things could be looking brighter, if the plan works… Runningoutofroomonthenapkin… mustsquishwords…

**End Jackson's napkin.

* * *

**

**So, are you glad you guys waited for this chapter? I hope y'all liked it. I didn't quite know how to do the whole 'road trip' thing, so now, a majority of the rest of the story will be in diary (or such) entries. :) So, yeah. The little purple review button down there is lonely. Cheer it up?**


	10. Chapter 9

**So, on a random tangent, do you guys want to hear a story? Because I have a question for you all. And if anyone has an answer to it, I'll be thoroughly thankful.**

**So, Tuesday night, a bunch of friends and I went to a choir concert that my boyfriend was in, and we were all kind of goofing off in the school quad. A couple of my friends were being totally strange, so I backed up, feigning fear, and accidentally tripped over this huge, random, cement, circular…thing… And cut my leg. And bruised it. And scraped it. (Yes, I am coordinated, thank you very much). So my question is…**

**WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT RANDOM CEMENT CIRCULAR THING???**

**So, as my leg is hurting pretty badly, I've decided to write. All of you wonderful reviewers, thank that cement circular thing for injuring me, for if I hadn't have been hurt, you'd probably have to wait an extra day or two for the next chapter.**

**Anyway, I guess I should probably get on with the story now.**

**Hobey-ho, here we go.

* * *

**

_CHAPTER 9_

"Thank you everyone!" Hannah Montana called, waving to the crowd one last time before running off the stage. Oliver, Cole, and 'Lola' were waiting for her in the wings.

"You did great, Hannah!" Cole exclaimed, giving her a quick hug. He was getting over the rush of, not only seeing his first Hannah Montana concert knowing that Hannah was Miley, but the first concert of the tour.

The group was in Phoenix, Arizona that first night, and so far, all was going well. There had been practically no traffic on the road. (A fact which Robbie Ray was quite thankful.) Everything had gone smoothly. Roxy, who had come along on tour with them, had basically slept the whole way. (She had sat awake for the whole night before they left, making sure that no one tried to either break into the house, or hide in the Stewarts' car, as they had used it to drive and meet the tour bus.)

"Awesome," Oliver said, smiling slightly. He gave Hannah a quick, one armed hug. Lilly frowned, and watched him suspiciously out of the corner of her eye. Hannah didn't really react.

"Hey, Hannah. We should probably get back into our 'normal clothes' before we leave," Lilly whispered quickly. This was a new thing that they'd decided to try. Roxy said it would make things a bit safer if, after every concert, Hannah and Lola changed back into Miley and Lilly before they got onto the bus.

"We'll be right back," Hannah said to the guys, before she and Lola headed to the dressing room.

They closed the door behind them. Miley pulled off her wig, and sunk down onto the couch. She was frowning.

"Oliver, huh?" Lilly asked sympathetically, sitting next to her. Miley nodded sullenly.

"What happened?" she asked in a rush, "Why couldn't I have just gotten Oliver to be my boyfriend, and kept things the way they were for the last few months? Everything was great, then."

"Guys are just weird like that," Lilly said, shrugging, "He'll probably be fine tomorrow."

"But what if he isn't? What if he wants to break up? Like, I don't know if I love him. Honestly, I think I might. So, if he doesn't like me anymore, I'm going to be devastated," Miley laid her head on her hands in defeat, "Lil, what do I do?" Lilly patted her best friend's shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "I'll talk to him. Everything will be fine. Just, don't worry about it."

"Don't you think I tried that?" Miley snapped.

"Let's read the Hannah mail," Lilly suggested, "Maybe other people's problems will take your mind off of yours." Miley shrugged.

"It's worth a shot."

She pulled out her phone, and signed in to her mail.

"Here's one," Lilly said, pointing to an email with the subject line '_Confused_', "Try that." Miley opened it, and read aloud.

" '_Dear Hannah,  
My boyfriend and I have been going out for almost a month now, and I really like him. But I'm a little confused. He's kind of…weirded out…by the whole fact that we're dating, just because we were best friends before, I guess. So, the two of us don't really act like a couple…At all… I mean, we've been going out for a month, and we haven't even held hands, or anything like that. And I'd like to act more couple-ish, but I'm scared that if I try something, I'm going to do something wrong, and lose him. What do I do?_

_-Elizabeth Parker, Manhattan, NY' _"

"Wow. That's a hard situation," Lilly commented, "I wonder if that's…" She trailed off, remembering why she'd suggested reading the Hannah mail in the first place.

"How Oliver's feeling?" finished Miley thoughtfully, "Weirded out by our relationship?"

"It's possible," Lilly shrugged, "But, again, I'll talk to him for you. Don't worry about a thing."

At this, the two girls changed back into their 'Miley and Lilly' clothes, and exited the room. Jackson had joined Cole and Oliver outside the dressing room, and the three guys were conversing over what the worst possible job that they could have would be.

"I still think that sewer cleaner would be worse than dumpster diver," argued Jackson.

"But do they actually _have_ sewer cleaners?" asked Oliver, "I think that port-a-potty cleaners would have it worse off."

"Ew," Cole frowned, "Agreed."

Miley and Lilly rolled their eyes.

"Guys," they said together.

"I resent that," Cole grinned, and hugged Lilly close to him. Lilly stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're such a dork," she said, "You know that?"

"Yes, but I'm your dork," Cole replied. Jackson frowned slightly, but Oliver laughed, and Miley looked suddenly up. That had been the first time she'd seen Oliver laugh all day.

"See?" mouthed Lilly. Miley shrugged, and mouthed, "We'll see."

She glanced over to Oliver, who was looking back at her. For the first time that day, they made eye contact, and in that one glance, a lot of emotion was conveyed. Confusion, hurt, worry, mixed in with love, and sympathy. They knew that they needed to talk, but neither could bring themselves to start the conversation, for fear of doing something wrong, and starting a fight.

It would be up to Lilly to help straighten up this one, it looked like.

* * *

**And that would be chapter nine!**

**By the way, if anyone has the answer to that 'Ask Hannah' question, it would be greatly appreciated…**

**That button marked review down there. Yeah. It loves you guys. You saved it from it's emo-misery. (Haha). You reviewers; you wonderful, wonderful people saved it from an awful fate.**

**Feel like saving it again?**


	11. Chapter 10

**So, my leg still hurts. Stupid cement circle thing.**

**You know what sucks?**

…

**Southern CA has no snow. A week ago, I was in the snow. Deep snow. And I loved it. Stupid SoCal.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 10_

**Cole's laptop _(and Lilly too)_**

I really need to keep an eye on Jackson. I don't like how he looks at Lilly…

Anyway, its day 3 of the Hannah tour, and the tension in the bus…is sort of…running high, I guess.

Miley and Oliver haven't really said much to each other for the last day or so. They don't look at each other, and even though they sit next to each other, they look somewhat…uncomfortable. I think I'm going to talk to Oliver at the next stop. I don't know exactly what's running through the dude's mind, but whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing to destroy a relationship over.

_This is Lilly, stealing Cole's laptop while he's not looking. I didn't feel like writing with a pen and paper today. Makes my hand hurt._

_Yeah, so, I talked to Oliver yesterday after Miley went to sleep. I found out what's bugging him. Classic guy move. Totally stupid reason._

Lilly, can I have my laptop back? And I'm sure that whatever the reason is, it's not stupid!

_Sorry, Cole, I need it. And it really is stupid. It's jealousy, again!_

_He's afraid of starting high school._

That's a legitimate fear. People are scared of starting high school all the time.

_Will ya let me finish? I mean, he's scared, when we start high school and all, that Miley's gonna fall back in love with Jake Ryan…or some other hott high school dude._

Oh…ok, so it is kind of stupid…

_Didn't I say that? It's obvious that Miley and Oliver are meant for each other! Miley even thinks that she might be _in love_ in love with Oliver. And we know Oliver is with Miley. Miley's _not _going to fall for another guy unless Oliver does something really stupid to ruin the relationship._

Kind of like…not talking to her, or making eye contact with her? Like he's doing now? Like he's doing now?

_Yeah. Something like that…_

**End Cole and Lilly's laptop**

* * *

**Jackson's notebook**

Ok, so it's really Oliver's notebook that I stole, but it's better than that stupid napkin I was writing on before. I have a lot more room here.

I'm not happy.

Cole and Lilly are sitting real close, passing a laptop back and forth. They've been talking and laughing all happy-like. I guess _they_ had to go and be the good couple. They can't possibly have relationship problems like Miles and Oliver do right now, now can they? That would make everything so much easier…

I should probably put the plot into action now, but…I can't bring myself to do it yet. Lils looks so happy with _him_, and I like her too much to do anything yet.

Note, I say yet. I will do it…eventually…

Just not –

_Jackson. Don't you get the idea of privacy? Don't you get the idea that this is _my _notebook?_

_Buy one of your own at the next Wal Mart. Then you won't have to write on that tiny napkin any more._

_By the way, don't do anything to Lilly and Cole. If you do, Miley and I _will_ hurt you._

_-Oliver_

**MEANWHILE**

"Oliver?" Miley asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just…don't feel very good," Oliver nodded without any conviction, "I'm going to go lay down. We can talk later, ok?"

"O-oh…Yeah…That's…That's cool," Miley stammered, as Oliver made his way to the beds in the back. (**a/n: I'm sort of imagining this tour bus like a really big RV**) Lilly and Cole watched on apprehensively.

"I'm sorry," mouthed Lilly. Miley nodded sadly.

"I really need to go talk to Oliver," Cole said, preparing to stand.

"I already tried that," Lilly told him.

"I know. But I'm a guy. Maybe I'll be able to get through to him."

He stood up, and made his way to where Oliver was laying. Oliver's eyes were open, and he looked miserable.

"Hey," Cole said, "You ok?"

"No," Oliver muttered, "I feel terrible."

"Because of Miley?" Cole asked, though he already knew the answer.

"No, really?" Oliver replied sarcastically, "I hate shutting her out like this."

"Then, don't," Cole suggested, "I don't get why you are. If you don't want her falling in love with Jake, or some other dude, I'd think that you would want to _hold on_ to her. Not push her away."

"I know," Oliver muttered miserably, "But if I push her away, maybe it won't hurt as much if she does fall for someone else."

"Oliver!" Cole cried. Lilly and Miley looked back to where they sat, and Cole lowered his voice, "She _isn't _going to fall for someone else unless you push her away from you!"

"I…I don't know," Oliver murmured. Cole threw up his hands in exasperation, and made his way back to the front of the bus.

"Any luck?" Lilly asked.

"No. Oliver is in need of some serious mental help," Cole said tiredly, falling back into his seat.

"Tell me about it," Miley muttered.

"Come on Miles, don't worry about it," Lilly said, "We know what's going on, and it's nothing serious. He still loves you."

"You guys know, and you didn't tell me?" Miley asked incredulously, "And if he does still love me, why is he acting like this?"

"I think we should Oliver tell you about all of this," Cole said slowly, "But if he doesn't talk to you about it by day after tomorrow, we'll tell you."

"But-" Miley protested.

"Miley, if we get mixed up in this, things could get worse," Lilly explained, "You two need to work this out yourselves."

"…I know," Miley admitted sadly, "I guess I just have to trust you guys when you say that he's just being an idiot."

"I'm sure he'll just…get over it soon," Lilly said, smiling, "He's a smart guy…sort of…"

"I'm sure that he's not going to let his own issues mess up your relationship," Cole told her reassuringly.

"Sure, whatever," Miley didn't sound convinced.

"Kids, ten minutes till we get to Nevada," Robbie Ray called from the passenger seat of the bus, "Miles, you might want to get your Hannah stuff together. Big concert tonight."

"Great," Miley replied, "Just wonderful…"

Maybe things would get better at the concert, she thought, maybe everything will just…work out…maybe…

* * *

**Alright guys. Unfortunately, the next update won't be able to come until, at the very soonest, Saturday. I have Driver's Ed every night this week, from 4 to 9… So, yeah, I won't really have time to write. That little review button doesn't have driver's ed though. It likes having company. Wanna help it again? Keep it company while I'm away?**

**Thankeees. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry I didn't update on Saturday, guys. I got really sick (and I'm still sick.) I lost my voice, and have had a headache for three days straight. Yuck for…whatever it is that I have.**

**So, thanks to everyone for all of the reviews on _Knight in Shining Armor_. Glad that you all (well, almost all of you) liked it. I sort of took creative license with that one, yes. Miley probably _didn't _know Oliver and Lilly when she was six, but…whatever. And, also, I accidentally wrote _third grade_ in the story, where it was meant to say _first grade_. Sorry!**

**Oh, and my favorite review of all?**

**Thanks _so_ much for your wonderful comment, Flames Rising. I'm so happy to know what a terrible author I am, and thank you _ever _so much for sharing your opinion that I should never write again.**

**You know what?**

**I think I'll keep writing anyway, if just to annoy the crap out of people like that. :)**

**This chapter was a little confusing for me to write, but so _you_ aren't confused, just realize that throughout this entire chapter (unless it's written otherwise) Miley is wearing her Hannah wig (hence the reason she is referred to as Hannah)

* * *

**

_CHAPTER 11_

_It's a crazy life,_

_But I'm alright._

_I got everything I've always wanted,_

_I'm living the dream,_

_But everything I always wanted,_

_Isn't always what it seems,_

_I'm a lucky girl,_

_Who's dreams came true,_

_But underneath it all,_

_I'm just like you._

'It's a crazy life, but I'm _not_ alright…' Hannah thought, depressed.

The crowd was cheering wildly, chanting her name over and over. They didn't seem to notice the plastic smile she had plastered to her face, or the sadness that was showing through her normally-cheerful eyes. They didn't know that Hannah Montana's perfect life was crumbling before her eyes.

"Thank you all," she cried halfheartedly to her fans, "Have a great night!"

She walked off the stage, and into her dressing room. Lilly and Cole were nowhere to be seen, but Oliver was sitting on a chair, staring into the mirror on Hannah's vanity. He was fidgeting, and he looked just as distant as he had for the last few days. He hadn't noticed that she had walked in.

She shut the door as quietly as she could, but the noise was enough to make Oliver jump. He turned his head, and saw who had entered.

"Oh, hi," he said, standing up, "Your concert was great."

"Thanks," Hannah pulled replied, "Um…where are Lilly and Cole?"

"Probably making out in the tour bus," Oliver replied, half smiling.

"And Jackson?" Hannah asked.

"Probably glaring at Lilly and Cole while they're making out in the tour bus."

The couple laughed quietly. There was an awkward silence as they made eye contact.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said suddenly, "I've been a jerk, haven't I?"

"Well…honestly, yes. Kind of," Hannah replied, "What's going on? Why are you acting all strange around me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Oliver insisted, "You didn't do anything! I just find my…problem…a bit hard to explain, that's all."

"I don't care how you explain it," Hannah rolled her eyes, "I just want to know. As your girlfriend, I think I sort of have a right to know, don't I?"

"Of course," Oliver agreed, "See, I started thinking, and…well…what if, when we go to high school, you…fall-in-love-with-Jake, or someone who isn't me?" He rushed the last part of this sentence.

"Oliver!" Hannah cried, slapping his shoulder, "You donut! _That's_ why you've been avoiding me? Because you think I'm going to fall for Mr. Ego again?"

"I haven't been avoiding you!" Oliver defended, "I've been _distancing_ myself from you. I figured if I was just gonna get hurt, I might as well try to soften the blow a little."

"That's officially the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Hannah replied. Oliver shrugged.

"Just trust me on this, I'm _not_ going anywhere, Oliver Oken. You're stuck with me," Hannah smiled genuinely, for the first time in days.

"I can live with that," Oliver replied in a strictly Oliver-like fashion.

Oliver pulled Hannah into a tight hug.

"Hey, Miles, have you seen your brother?" Robbie Ray called, swinging the door open.

"Dad!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Oops, sorry," he grimaced, "I'll go check the, uh…tour bus, then?"

"Yeahhh," Oliver replied.

Robbie Ray backed out of the room, and Hannah and Oliver returned to their conversation.

"I love you," whispered Oliver.

"I love you too," Hannah replied.

Oliver leaned down and kissed her.

Throughout their kiss, neither of the couple noticed that Robbie Ray hadn't shut the door all the way, or heard the soft click of a reporter's camera taking a picture.

"They're gonna love me for this!" the reporter muttered to himself, as he jauntily walked down the hallway, "Hannah and some guy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…Front page stuff!"

"Excuuuuuuse me?"

"What the-" the reporter cried, as someone grabbed onto his shirt collar, and spun him around, "Who are _you_?"

"I'm Roxy, bodyguard to one Hannah Moooontana," Roxy narrowed her eyes at the now paling reporter, "What's this I hear about _front page stuff_?"

"I, uh…I just, I, er…" his eyes darted about, searching for a means of escape.

"Don't you lie to Roxy," Roxy exclaimed, "She knows eeeeverythanggg."

"You already know that I got a picture of Hannah and her boyfriend kissing?" asked the reporter, confused, "Then _why_, may I ask, did you accost me?"

"Because," Roxy replied, "I didn't know that until you just told me. You, sir, are in a looooot of trouble."

"Uh oh."

* * *

**Oh dear! That gosh darn reporter. Whatever will happen next?**

**I already know…Do you?**

**So, you know how Roxy has that habit of drawing her words out? I decided that that was just too fun of a trait to pass up, so notice the extra letters in Roxy's speech. :)**

**Sorry this chapter was so short! I'm a bit…preoccupied right now. Being sick sucks, not to mention school _and_ church stuff _and_ girl scouts on top of that. AND my boyfriend sort of…passed out…Sunday night, at work, and now they think he got a concussion. So, pray for him, kay?**

**I shall leave you with these parting words.**

"**I saw a squirrel, it was doing like this…" ****acts like a squirrel**

**If someone can tell me what that quote is from, and who said it, you'll get virtual tacos, and if I feel nice enough, possibly a sneak preview of the chapter after the next chapter…so…chapter 13, right? (Lynn and Sami, with you being my life-outside-the-computer-best-friends, and since as I know you know exactly what I'm talking about, I dunno if this should count for you…hmm…I guess we'll see if I feel nice…mwah hahahahaha)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok, back from the deep dark pits of Writer's block, it's Jesusfreak991, aka Lyz, with a message for you!**

**(The _AMAZING ANSWER TO MY TRIVIA QUESTION _is at the bottom of this Author's note! Yay! –a lone person in a huge crowd claps a few times…- "And the crowd goes mild!" I cry…)**

**So, my boyfriend is fine. (For anyone who missed that note, he passed out at work week before last, and we thought he may have gotten a concussion.) He got tested for Anemia, but the test came out negative, so yay! Me? Well…I'm _still_ sick. Eew. **

**I'm going to put a disclaimer too. I haven't done that yet for this story…**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Hannah Montana, I would probably be over at the set, writing screenplays, instead of sitting here in my room, acting like an over-obsessed fan who has to much time on her hands. Therefore, I do not own it. Sadly. I also do not own the lyrics/quotes from any trivia questions I may do.**

**Anywhooo, the _AMAZING ANSWER TO MY TRIVIA QUESTION! _Is…**

…

* * *

**INVADER Zim.**

"**I saw a squirrel. It was doing like this!" –acts like a squirrel- **

**-Gir**

* * *

**Kudos to…wait…excuse me…_virtual tacos_ to Lynn138 for being the only one to get it right!**

…**or guess at all…**

**New trivia time!**

"**_Mood ring, oh, mood ring, please tell me that you'll bring the key, to unlock this mystery, of girls and their emotions, play it back in slow motion, so I may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind…_"**

**Yes, that is from a song. Yes, they did manage to make that last line fit in. Yes, they are insane. Yes…so am I…**

**Same stakes as last time. If you guys can tell me what song those lyrics are from, and who sings it, you will be given virtual…uh…chocolate muffins. Yeah. And a sneak peak to chapter 13. Lynn, you're allowed to be included this time. Yay!**

**Yeah. So. You're all probably sick of me, in which case, here ya go! STORY TIME! –the crowd goes mild- woopee.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 12_

Miley was pacing back and forth across the tour bus, clutching her Hannah wig in one hand, and compulsively clenching and unclenching the other.

"How could this have happened?" Lilly asked loudly, "This could ruin everything! What if someone finds out your secret?"

Miley stopped pacing only to glare at Lilly.

"Thanks for the reassuring thought," she muttered, resuming her pacing.

"Maybe it won't be all that bad," Cole suggested, "Maybe your dad and Roxy'll be able to sort him out."

"Loverboy's got a point," Jackson agreed, "Roxy would scare anyone…Kinda like Uncle Earl's back…the man's like a _monkey_."

"I don't think I ever want to meet this…Uncle Earl," Cole muttered with a grimace.

"That's what I said," Lilly said, shivering slightly.

"Guys!" Miley cried, snapping her fingers in their faces, "FOCUS!"

"Sorry," Lilly and Cole muttered together.

"Miles, you need to calm down," Jackson said soothingly, "Everything's gonna be straightened out."

"But Dad will _kill _me for this!" she moaned.

Miley sank down on the couch next to Oliver, who put his arm around her shoulder, but stayed in an ashamed silence.

"Oh, Hannahhhh," a familiar, Roxy-like voice trilled, accompanied with a knock on the tour bus door, "I've brought ya a visitor."

Miley shoved her wig back onto her head, making sure that her brown hair wasn't visible.

"Hide," she hissed to her friends. They ducked down behind the seats in the back of the bus.

"Come in," she called to Roxy.

Roxy opened the door, revealing not only Robbie Ray behind her, but the sneaky reporter (Who looked a bit frightened.)

"This is him, right?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Mmmmhmm," Hannah confirmed.

"You'll be happy to know, darlin', that we've _deleted_ that picture he got of the, uh…kissing couple," Robbie Ray looked a bit uncomfortable with the situation, as did Hannah. Oliver did too, but they couldn't see him since he was still hiding behind a seat.

"Hannah!" called the reporter as quickly as he could, "Who was he? What was his name? How long have you known him? Are you two going out? Do you kiss often? Is he a good kisser? Are _you _a good kisser?"

"Did I tell you that you could speak?" Roxy barked. The reporter cowered.

"No, ma'am," he said timidly.

"Then you weren't speakin' to Miss Montana, and questioning her kissin' skills, were ya?" she asked.

"No, ma'am," he said again, quieter this time than before.

"Did you see Miss Montana kissin' aaaaaaanyoneee tonight?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Yes, ma'am," the reporter said before he could stop himself, "I mean, no! No, ma'am. I most certainly did not."

"There. Problem solved," Roxy turned her gaze to Robbie Ray, who did not look all too happy.

"Not really, though you scared him good," Robbie Ray laughed.

"What do you mean, not really?" Hannah asked, "He admitted to not seeing that nonexistent thing earlier that never happened."

"I know darlin', but we're going to have to go through a lot of legal work for this, if we want to make sure that the story, that didn't happen, doesn't get leaked to the press," Robbie Ray shrugged tiredly, before turning back to Roxy.

"Can you take him outside and keep an eye on him? I need to call the lawyer."

"I can do that," Roxy replied, grabbing hold of the reporter once more, "Come on buster, outside now."

Roxy and the reporter closed the door behind them. Robbie Ray opened up his cell phone.

"Back in a bit," he whispered to the kids, "You can come out now."

He went into the back room of the tour bus, and Lilly, Cole, and Oliver came out of hiding.

"That reporter's an idiot," remarked Lilly, laughing.

"It won't take much to scare him into submission," Cole agreed. Hannah laughed halfheartedly. She had had firsthand experience with reporters. No matter how weasely and yellowbellied they may or may not be, they all had one thing in common. A story like this, they would _never _let go of without a fight.

Not when it was first-page stuff for all of those teen tabloids. Hannah winced slightly. She could see the headlines in her mind.

"**_Hannah Montana's new beau?" _**or **_"Forget Jacksanna, we've got..." _**etc.

It was "_Hannah's new Man-nah" _all over again.

But at least this time, it wasn't her brother that she had gotten roped into the mess with…Dating him once had been quite enough. (And now she knew why he had never had second dates…Jackson was growing into a wonderful replica of Uncle Earl, sans a bit of fat, with manners to match.)

Hannah looked over to Oliver, and the couple exchanged a furtive, worried glance. Hannah knew that they were thinking the same thing.

'_Well, maybe not _exactly_ the same thing,' _she thought.

After all, as far as she knew, Oliver had never dated her brother.

* * *

**I know, I know. A feebler chapter. You all have permission to be ashamed of me.**

**And, for some reason completely unknown to me, that was the hardest chapter I've had to write throughout this whole story. You saw how long it took me.**

**Anyway, comments appreciated. They remind me that yes, I do have no life, and that I should waste my time wisely by writing something.**

**NEW ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**Within the next chapter, something could happen that determines the couple that Lilly will be a part of. And I need your input. **

**Which would you rather have happen through the rest of the story. Lilly/Jackson or Lilly/Cole? If it's easier for you, you can type 1 for Lilly/Jackson, and, you guessed it, 2 for Lilly/Cole when you review.**

**That's right. You, yes YOU lucky person, have a tad bit of control over which direction this story may take. Use the privilege wisely, for I shan't not extend it again…maybe…It's always more fun to let you guys make the decisions that I can't. ) Thanks for that, by the way.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok, I just realized something as I was going through my last chapter. I'm really, really, _really_ sorry to the people that got my trivia question right, since I obviously haven't sent the sneak peek yet. But what I realized was this: I wrote chapter 13 under what chapter I was sending the sneak peeks for. I meant to say chapter 14, but I guess I forgot to fix it or something…**

**So to those who got it right (_Shealtiel and Challey, _congrats, by the way), I promise that you'll have your sneak peeks of Chapter _14_ by Saturday, at the very most.**

**Alrighty then. On with this chapter.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 13_

_Jackson's journal_

Ok. So I finally broke down and bought a notebook at a Wal Mart. Stealing Oliver's got kinda boring after awhile, since I had to flip through all of those papers where he wrote about his undying love for my sister. And then, that napkin…no comment.

I officially can't take it anymore. I need to put Amber and Ashley's plot into action. I can't just sit by and watch Lilly and Cole be all…lovey-dovey and good-coupleish anymore.

All I need to do is make them argue…and I've got the perfect plan to do that…

Well, actually, Amber and Ashley had the perfect plan to do that.

I'm just in it to catch the rebound when Lilly and Cole break up…and the fifty dollars Amber offered me…

We're in Nevada right now. Dad figured we needed a rest from living in that tiny tour bus, not to mention we needed somewhere to get away to while Dad and Roxy deal with that evil reporter, so we're staying at this _swanky_ hotel. (Ha. I've always wanted to use that word. Swankyyyyyy.)

(And the reporter? Yeah. The lawyer's taking care of him. Whatever legal mumbo-jumbo they're doing'll be finalized by tomorrow. So, here we are, while we wait.)

Seriously. I would not be surprised if the swimming pool was made out of gold. The faucets in the bathrooms are.

We'll be back in Malibu tomorrow night, so I figure, hey, what the heck. I might as well start off on Amber and Ashley's plan.

Only downside to this whole day?

I'm rooming with _Dad_. The man snores like someone shoved mini marshmallows up his nose and dared him to keep them there using _incredible vacuum powers_.

I'll get no sleep tonight. Yay me.

* * *

**Later that day. Out by the pool**

* * *

Miley and Lilly were laying on sun lounges, wearing large sunglasses, and talking avidly. Jackson, Cole, and Oliver were splashing around in the pool, attempting to play water volleyball with some other guys they had met at the hotel. Robbie Ray had brought his guitar out with him, and was working on a new song, inadvertently providing background music for the general chaos around him. Roxy, too, was lying on a sun lounge, but she was surveying everything around her, protecting Miley-slash-Hannah Montana.

"So we're going home tomorrow?" asked Lilly, "How long are we going to be there?"

"Just the weekend," answered Miley, "Monday, I have another concert in Malibu, so Tuesday, it's off for Northern California."

"Awesome!" Lilly bounced excitedly in her seat.

"Yeah, so you guys get to stay at home for a few days," Miley added, "Catch up with your families, and all that."

"That'll be nice. I kinda miss my parents," Lilly shrugged.

"Kinda?" asked Miley.

"Yeah, well it's only been a week, after all."

Miley laughed, agreeing. She turned her head towards the pool, watching the volleyball game. From what she could tell, they had three guys per team. Jackson, Oliver, and Cole against the three guys they had met; Eric, Sean, and Cory. So far, it seemed like Eric, Sean, and Cory were winning.

Oliver, Jackson, and Cole's team was slightly more uncoordinated than the other's. Oliver could serve the ball fine, but when it came time to hit that ball back over the net, you could be sure that a point would _not _be scored for their team. Jackson was just uncoordinated altogether, tripping and falling backwards and sideways into the water at every opportunity. Cole was relatively good at the game, but he too was no master.

"At least they look like they're having fun," Lilly remarked.

That was true. What with all of the Hannah concerts, and traveling and such, the group hadn't really had any time to let off steam. Robbie Ray was right in thinking that they sort of needed a vacation from their vacation. (Even though it was only really a vacation for everyone but Miley and Robbie Ray.) "Oliver!" called Miley, "What's the score?" Oliver turned towards her, calling,

"7 to 4, in their favor."

Just as he finished his sentence, the ball came soaring over the net and hit him on the head. It was only a beach ball, but Oliver, never one to let a moment where he could goof off pass, played it to its best.

He feigned being knocked out, letting his eyes roll back into his head, and limply falling with a splash into the water.

Miley giggled, while Lilly rolled her eyes.

"What?" asked Miley, still laughing, while Lilly raised an eyebrow at her, "I thought it was cute."

"You would," muttered Lilly.

"Yeah I would," Miley replied, "And I'm allowed to."

"Eh," said Lilly, shrugging, "That's debatable."

A group of girls, who looked to be about the same ages as them, walked in through the pool gate, and began setting their things down on a table.

"Yo, Cole," called Jackson, "Isn't that blonde one gorgeous?" Lilly raised her eyebrows at this, and turned to the pool to watch Cole's reaction.

"Yeah, she's pretty," Cole shrugged. Lilly frowned, "But Lilly's prettier."

"Awww," Lilly whispered. Miley rolled her eyes. Jackson frowned. That wasn't how _that _was supposed to go.

As the newly arrived girls dove into the pool, Cole climbed out.

"Had enough water, amphibian?" Lilly asked teasingly. Cole laughed, and sat down on the end of Lilly's sun lounge.

"Enough for now. I'll probably go back in later," he flicked water off of his fingers, directing them towards Lilly's face, "Are you ever going to go in?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, "Miley, are you going to?" Miley was staring out towards the pool, a slight smile on her face. Lilly followed her gaze. She was staring at Oliver. Big surprise there.

"Miiiiiiiley," Lilly called, snapping her fingers in her friend's face.

"Hmm?" asked Miley, snapping her gaze to Lilly.

"Are you going to go in the pool at all?" she repeated.

"Oh…maybe. I don't know."

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go in," Lilly stood up abruptly, and set her sunglasses down on the table next to her. Cole stood up too.

"I'll go in with you," he said.

"But you just got out," Miley laughed. Cole shrugged.

Lilly ran to the pool, and jumped down the first two steps.

"Ooh, its cold," she shivered. Cole stood next to her, laughing.

"Come on!" he jumped down onto the next step, "It isn't _that _cold."

"Yes it is!" protested Lilly. She tentatively stuck one foot one the next step, but immediately pulled it back up.

"Come on, come on, come on," Cole said quickly. He slipped his arms around her waist, "Time for the next step." They were both laughing by this point.

"No!" Lilly cried, trying to swat his arms away as he tried to lift her up and set her in the pool.

Miley watched on, giggling softly, and wondering what the outcome of _this _would be.

Cole had managed to lift Lilly's feet off of the ground, and was trying to turn around so he could let her down in the water. Lilly wouldn't go quietly, however, and was kicking his legs. Cole lost his footing, and the couple went down into the water with an almighty splash.

At this, Miley could no longer restrain her laughter. Lilly came up, soaked and shivering, but had a smile on her face nonetheless.

"Hey Lilly!" called Jackson. Lilly turned towards him.

"Yeah?"

"He got you wet!" Jackson called lamely, "Aren't you mad at him?"

"Jackson!" Miley called angrily, "Shut up."

Miley knew, to some extent, what he was trying to do, and she wasn't going to let him get away with it. Lilly and Cole were too cute together to let her _brother, _of all people, ruin it. Not that she had to be worried, so far. That was one of Jackson's feebler attempts. But you never know what could set Lilly or Cole off...

Jackson frowned, as Lilly gave him a weird look, and turned back to goofing of with her boyfriend.

"Well that didn't work," he muttered under his breath, "I guess I'm just gonna have to kick it up a notch."

* * *

**Ok, now everyone is going to kill me for not actually doing much in this chapter...oh well. Next chapter will be better...I hope. :)  
**

**Haha. And, as a random-bonus-question-that-has-no-real-value-towards-anything, where did I get the names for the three guys that they had met at the hotel? Any takers?**

**And here's the _actual _trivia question.**

**NEW TRIVIA: **(disclaimer: I do not own this character) **What book series is the character _Andy Mitchell _from?**

**(Lynn, if you don't get this one, I shall tell your brother to poke you into oblivion for me.) If you get it right, you will get virtual Tribbun (which you will only know what it is if you've read the series that the trivia question is from), and a sneak peek of a future chapter (which one? That will be decided after I find out whether you want Lilly/Jackson or Lilly/Cole)**

**Speaking of which, as I said, after this chapter, the story could take a turn that I don't know if anyone would like. So, what I need to know is, do you guys want this story to end up with Lilly and Cole together, or Lilly and Jackson? I have ideas leading in both directions, so it all just depends on what you guys want. Please, if you review, let me know.**

**(Yes, I did already ask that on the last chapter, but on the off chance that someone new starts reading right here (and the fact that only three people made any comment on it…and one was neutral…) I figured I'd ask again) Thanks to Chatcat2592, Crono, Challey, iheatdisney128, Lynn138, and Boeremeisie for answering my question in some form.  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok guys. This, and the next chapter, were supposed to be one big chapter, but when I realized that the chapter was over ten pages long, I decided to chop it in half. So never fear, everything that was included in the sneak peek that some of you got _will _be included in the story. Just, a little separated. A chapter 14 A, and chapter 14 B, if you will.**

**Ready for the story?**

**Good. So am I.

* * *

**

_JACKSON'S P.O.V._

I held the hotel phone from my bedroom in my hand, staring down at it.

I admit, my attempts to get Lilly and Cole into a fight had been lame…really lame. But, come on. I'm not a mean guy! I don't get any joy out of making my little sister's friends miserable.

But, I _had_ made a deal, and I do like Lilly, so I tried. And now, I have no freakin' idea what else to try. Amber and Ashley hadn't been specific in what I was supposed to do.

I hit the 'talk' button on the phone, turning it on. The dial tone beeped at me for a few seconds as I tried to make up my mind on whether or not to keep going. But the hesitation ended as quickly as it had begun, and I dialed the number.

"Amber?" I asked, "It's me…"

"_Jackson!" _she trilled, _"How _great _to hear from you. Have you done what we talked about yet?"_

"I tried," I told her, "But it…backfired…So, I need help. Ideas, I mean."

"_Other than what you already tried…hmm…"_ I could practically hear the evil gears in that girl's head turning, _"I've got it!"_

"What? What do I have to do?" I asked.

"_You know, I'm not going to tell you,"_ Amber replied, _"It will probably go better if you look honestly surprised."_

"Alright…Bye," I hung up the phone, wondering nervously what Amber had planned.

* * *

Amber turned to Ashley, who was sitting in an overly-puffy chair in Amber's overly-girly room.

"Jackson Stewart is an idiot," she said.

"What'd the hillbilly do?" asked Ashley cruelly.

"He can't even do a simple thing like break up a couple," Amber masterfully rolled her eyes, "Now I have to call in the reinforcements."

"You mean-"

"Yeah," Amber cut Ashley off, "That's exactly what I mean." She turned back to her fuzzy pink phone, and dialed a number with a Nevada area code.

"Hi, Elle?" she answered, "Yeah, Ashley is here too. We were wondering if you could do us a little favor."

* * *

"Miley, Cole and Oliver are down at the pool again," Lilly called, walking into their shared hotel room, "Do you want to go down there with them?"

"But we're leaving in a couple hours," Miley replied from where she was reading a book on her bed, "Why are they swimming?" Lilly shrugged.

"Maybe cuz it's…fun?" she suggested. Miley laughed.

"Alright, let me get my swim suit on," she disappeared into the bathroom.

Lilly crossed the room to the large window. Their room was on the ground floor, and the window faced the pool, so she could see Jackson was sitting on a sun lounge watching Oliver and Cole were playing water volleyball again. The beach ball flew out of the pool, and hit the part of the fence that was nearest to the girls' window. Cole jumped out to go get it, and stopped when he saw that Lilly was standing at the window. His face broke out in a wide smile, and he gave her a little wave. Lilly waved back.

"Are you coming out?" Cole mouthed. Lilly nodded.

"Great!"

He ran back to the pool, and jumped in with a splash. Lilly smiled happily, and went to sit back down on the bed. Miley was now standing in front of the mirror on the wall, and putting a hair tie around her brown locks.

"Ready?" Lilly asked, ready to get outside, and get to Cole.

"Yeah," Miley turned, "Don't you have to put on your swimsuit?"

"Already have it on," Lilly jumped up from the bed, and headed for the door.

* * *

_OLIVER'S P.O.V._

"Are they coming?" I asked Cole, as he jumped back into the pool after going to retrieve the beach ball.

"Yeah," Cole replied, "They should be here any min-"

He was cut off by a girl tapping on his shoulder.

"You're Cole, right?" she asked sweetly. Cole nodded, staring confusedly at the girl.

As a guy with a girlfriend I know I probably shouldn't say this, but as a guy…that girl was _gorgeous_. She had this waaaaavy, bright auburn hair, and glittery green eyes. She looked as if she were probably a cheerleader…totally hott. But of course, I have Miley and Cole has Lilly, so the beauty of this random girl did nothing but stun us into silence for a few seconds. (Hey! In defense, we _are _still guys…)

"Hi, I'm Elle," she said, smiling this quirky little smile, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Um…sure…?" Cole threw me a confused look as he climbed out of the pool.

Cory, Sean, and Eric were wolf whistling quietly. Cole glared at them, and they shut up.

"So…how do you know me?" Cole asked. He had a good right to ask that, too. I mean, Elle could _not _have gone to Seaview Middle School. If she had, we would _definitely _have seen her. It's hard to miss a girl that gorgeous.

"Actually, we've never met," she admitted.

Bingo.

Smokin' Oken is right again.

"Then, how did you know my name?" Cole looked puzzled.

"My friend, Am…anda from Malibu, where you're from, right? told me that a friend of hers named Cole was staying in this hotel, same as me, and she asked me to give him something," Elle explained quickly, "So, you know…she described you to me, and…here we are."

"Here we are," Cole repeated. He looked a bit uncomfortably, in my view of the whole thing.

Elle nodded, her eyes darting from Cole's face to the walkway to the pool. I wondered what she was looking at, so I turned around. I could make out a brunette (_my_ brunette) and a blonde (presumably Cole's blonde) walking through the doors that led out of the hotel and towards the pool. I waved slightly at Miley, hoping she would notice. But she didn't.

She and Lilly had stopped in their tracks, mouths hanging open. I could hear the guys that we had met whistling again, but with less vigor and more confusion then last time. What had happened?

I turned around again, thinking maybe Cole and Elle were the cause of the sudden reactions.

In short, yeah.

They were.

I think it was probably the last thing that I had _ever _expected to see, what I saw just then. I couldn't think of a way that it could have happened either. I didn't think Cole knew either, seeing the totally confused, and way freaked out, expression he wore. His hands were hanging limply at his sides, like his brain had suddenly stopped working, and he couldn't will them to move and push Elle away.

So, basically, if someone had told me that when I turned around just then I would see Cole _kissing_ this girl, who suddenly looked more devious than gorgeous, I would have laughed and told them that Cole would never do that to Lilly.

I guess Smokin' Oken can be wrong too.

* * *

**Yeah. Cliffy! Haha. YAY ME!**

**Comment appreciated, flames welcome.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ooh. Look at that. I left y'all hanging. Mua ha ha ha. The power of an author.**

**Yeah, my evil moment is over. Welcome to Chapter 14B…or chapter 15. Whatever. **

**So, here. This is your _very last chance _to let me know where you want this to go. If you haven't voted on whether this story should be Lilly/Cole or Lilly/Jackson, please do! (And if you have voted already, please don't again. I get confused trying to figure out who voted twice.)**

**And Shealtiel, here's another trivia. I'm glad somebody liked them. Haha.**

**Trivia quote: **(is a disclaimer honestly needed?) **"I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it…"**

**Prize for this? A virtual undead monkey, and I'll tell you what the couple Lilly ends up in. Oooh. Nice. Lol**

**So, there you go. I made it an easier trivia question this time. Maybe more people will get it now.

* * *

**

_COLE'S P.O.V._

It took a couple seconds for my brain to process what was happening, and to get my hands to move. I pushed Elle away from me, and shook my head. Maybe I was trying to erase the memory of what had just happened. I don't know. I was distraught. I had just seen Miley and Lilly run back into the hotel. And Lilly looked upset. I shook my head again, and looked back at Elle, who was staring at me.

"What the heck?!" I freaked. I admit it. I totally lost my cool…whatever was left of it, anyway, "What did you do that for? I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yeah, Elle, he has a girlfriend," Oliver repeated, "And ya just _had _to go and kiss him _in front of her_?"

Elle didn't look surprised by this news. Instead, she plastered this supposedly-innocent look on her face, and pouted.

"I told you, my friend Amber…" her eyes widened suddenly, "Amanda, I mean, told me to give you that! I figured that you were going out with _her _or something."

"Amber?" Oliver and I cried at the same time. We turned to each other.

"This is _not _going to go well," Oliver moaned.

Not if it was the same Amber that we knew.

At that, I left. I just…ran out of the pool area, into the hotel, and to Miley and Lilly's room without a second thought. I figured that once I explained what had happened to Lilly, we'd both laugh and cook up a way to get Amber and Ashley back.

I don't think that I even once considered that she wouldn't believe me.

When I reached their door, I noticed that it was slightly ajar. I could hear everything that the girls were saying inside.

"How could he do that to me, Miley?" Lilly hiccupped. She was crying. Great. Some random girl who was part of some random evil plot had made Lilly, _my _Lilly, cry. This _sucks_!

"I don't know," Miley's voice was laced with bitter anger, "But believe me, I'm gonna find out."

I could hear the creak of bedsprings as she got up, so I ducked to the side of the doorway. When Miley walked out, I grabbed her, and put my hand over her mouth. She thrashed for a second before she realized that it was just me.

"Shh," I hissed, releasing her mouth.

"What the heck is WRONG with you?!" Miley whispered furiously.

"Come with me."

I grabbed Miley's wrist, and pulled her after me to the room that Oliver and I were sharing. As soon as the door was closed, she began to rant, the streams of words running together.

"I thought you were better than that, Cole! How could you _do _that to Lilly? She _loves _you, and you just had to go and hurt her like that, and-" she took a deep breath, so I cut in.

"Miley!" I grabbed her shoulders so that she was facing me, "_I didn't do anything_."

"Yeah," she snorted in disbelief, "We saw you doing a whole lot of nothing down at the pool."

"I don't even _know _that girl!" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air, "She came up to me, and told me that her friend Amanda, except the name changed to Amber after, told her to give me something, so I followed her, but how was I supposed to know what she was supposed to give me was a _kiss_?"

Miley blinked in confusion. _Oops_, I thought, _I didn't explain that very well, did I?_

"So this random girl just…came up to while you were playing volleyball," Miley repeated slowly, "And told you that her friend Amanda-or-Amber had told _her _to give you something."

"Right," I nodded, "So, I got out of the pool and she explained that her friend 'Amanda' from Malibu," I added the quote signs with my fingers, "had described me to her, and asked her to give me something. Elle, the girl, kept looking past me, towards the hotel, ya know?"

"Sure, sure. And then, she just randomly jumped on you, right?" Miley finished skeptically, "But what does the looking past you thing have to do with any of this?"

"Well," I wasn't sure, but I had a theory, "I think she was trying to see if Lilly was coming towards us. She certainly stalled long enough."

"So this whole thing was just an elaborate plot by Amber and Ashley, who are nearly a full state away, to tear you and Lilly apart?" Miley sounded _so _unconvinced, that I winced, "Nice try Cole. Really."

She narrowed her eyes at me, and walked out of the room. I was stunned, not thinking to follow her, to convince her of what had happened until a few seconds later.

I caught up to her in the hallway, two doors down from her room.

"Miley, will you please just _listen _to me?" I asked desperately. I don't know why I was so adamantly trying to get her to believe me. After all, it was Lilly that I should be worrying about, not Miley. But for some reason, in my mind, Lilly believing me was ultimately linked with Miley believing me.

"Why should I?" Miley whipped around to face me, furious tears glistening behind her eyes, "We can't trust you anymore. Why would you think that I would believe what you said? It's too farfetched!"

"I can tell you exactly why you should trust me," I said calmly. I had just realized something important.

"And why is that?" Miley crossed her arms across her chest.

"Because," I replied simply, "I have witnesses."

Miley glared at me for a moment, tapping her foot against the floor, and twitching her fingers. She was obviously looking for a reason to be able to tell me that witnesses wouldn't mean a thing. But, after a few moments, she gave up.

"Oh, alright," she muttered, "I'm guessing that these witnesses are Oliver and Jackson?"

"Among others," I told her, "Just…go down to the pool. Talk to them. They'll tell you the truth."

_I hope_, I thought.

"Where are you going to go?" she asked. I sighed.

"I'd better go talk to Lilly," I said reluctantly. I wanted to delay this conversation as long as I could. It would _not _be pleasant, I could tell you that now.

I think Miley knew how nervous I was. I could see her eyes soften as she looked at me.

"Good luck," she said, giving me a quick hug.

Well, that was one thing. I had managed to talk Miley into believing me…to an extent anyway. Now, I just needed to convince Lilly…

I needed all the luck I could get.

* * *

**So, there's that. Poor Cole. I wouldn't want to talk to Lilly if it were me either. Haha. (This is the part of Authorism where Lyz gets too attached to the characters. lol)**

**Reviews are appreciated. Flames are fun. **


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm so horrible. I left you hanging again. The chapter was, again, far too long, so I split it up again. So, uh, yeah…Chapter 14C?**

**Congrats to Shealtiel**** for getting the trivia question right. You all now know who Lilly ends up with. Yay for that!**

**Another trivia: **(I know, I know…disclaimer…) **Actors Mitchel Musso (Oliver Oken) and Miley Cyrus (Miley Stewart) both have an older brother in a band. What is the band called?**

**(Hint: If you can't figure it out, go to Mitchel Musso's IMDb page, and ask around. Someone will tell you.)**

**Um…I don't know what the prize for this should be…Virtual chocolate music notes, and…a sneak peek of the new story I'm writing called _What a Tangled Web We Weave… _Would you guys be interested in that?**

_MILEY'S P.O.V._

I watched as Cole walked to our bedroom, and slipped through the partly opened door. He didn't close it all the way, probably not wanting the sound of the door to freak Lilly out.

"What're _you _doing here?" I could hear Lilly say. Her voice was low, swimming in emotion.

"I came to explain what happened down there," Cole said nervously.

I looked down the hallway in both directions. There was no one around. And I was curious. I admit it. I wanted to know what was happening in there.

_It would be easy_, I thought, _The door isn't closed. You can just go…walk over there and listen in. It's simple._

No, my thoughts contradicted themselves, I couldn't do that. They're my friends. They deserve privacy.

_But you want to know._

Lilly can tell me what happens.

_If things go bad, she won't want to talk about it. You know that._

Then Cole will –

_Nooo. He won't want to talk about it either._

But it's wrong to eavesdrop!

_But it's in their best interest._

Well, when you put it that way…

_That's right, Miley, go up to the door. Go listen._

My internal battle raged for a few minutes. I would walk towards the door, but at the last second feel guilty, and back away. I could hear Cole talking very fast, telling Lilly what he had told me.

Oh! How I wanted to hear what was happening in there. I walked towards the door again.

"Miley! Have you seen-"

"Oliver, shut up," I hissed, backing away from the door again.

"Why are we whispering?" he whispered.

"Because," I explained, "Lilly and Cole are talking in there."

"Oh," Oliver walked to the door, and leaned close to it.

I crossed my arms, and frowned. My boyfriend has no morals.

"Come on," Oliver motioned for me to come crouch at the door with him.

"But eavesdropping is wrong!" I protested.

Oliver shrugged, and my resolve crumbled. Oh, why not. They're my best friends. I came to Oliver, and began to listen.

"Why don't you believe me?" Cole sounded horrible.

"Why would you lie to me like that?" Lilly sounded worse, I decided, "I mean, if you don't like me anymore, fine. If you want to go out with that…temptress…fine. But, making up excuses about why you did it? Come on, Cole. Grow up."

Silence stretched through the room. For a second, I thought that Cole was going to walk out of the room, so I nudged Oliver and motioned that we should back up. He shook his head.

They were talking again.

"Cole," Lilly choked out, "We can't be together if you're going to lie to-" she was interrupted.

"You're going to let something stupid like _this_ kill our relationship?" Cole sounded pained.

"I don't know," I could picture Lilly's eyes flashing dangerously, "Are you?"

The bedsprings creaked as one of them stood up. I heard a door slam, so I assumed that Lilly had run into the bathroom.

"We should go," I mouthed to Oliver.

We ran out of the hallway, and back to the pool area. Elle was nowhere to be seen, and Jackson was still sitting on his sun lounge. He looked miserable.

"Oliver, what happened?" I asked, "Was Cole telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I think so. I didn't see them kiss, but everything about the whole 'Amanda/Amber' thing, and Elle randomly coming up to him was true," Oliver sighed, and sank down onto the concrete next to where Jackson sat. I sat next to him, and he put his arm around me.

"This is turning out to be a disaster," I muttered.

"Tell me about it," Jackson muttered, "And it's all my fault."

"_What_?" I asked loudly. Everyone in the pool turned to look at me, so I lowered my voice, "What do you mean, it's all your fault?"

Jackson looked at me mournfully for a moment, then sighed.

"If I tell you, you're both gonna _kill_ me."

Oliver and I looked at each other.

"Jackson, just explain, please," Oliver said, "We won't do anything to you."

"Yet," I added under my breath.

Jackson looked from my face, to Oliver's, and sighed again.

"You both know that I like Lilly, right?"

"_Everybody _knows you like Lilly," Oliver replied. I rolled my eyes.

Jackson frowned, and proceeded to tell us how one day, before we had left on the Hannah tour, he had run into Amber and Ashley. They'd told him that they, too, had noticed that he liked Lilly. Amber didn't want Cole and Lilly together because _she_ liked Cole.

"Big shock," I muttered, when I heard that part.

"Anyway, Amber and Ashley and I sort of…struck up a deal," Jackson shrugged.

"A deal?" Oliver asked, frowning.

"Yeah. Basically, they'd pay me fifty dollars if I could get Lilly and Cole to argue, and break up," Jackson winced, "And before you say anything about how horrible I am, think of it this way. I was blinded by love!"

"Blinded by love," I mouthed, revolted. Eww, my brother infatuated with my best friend? That's just…eww.

"Oliver, before you and Miley got together, you were prepared to do anything to get her to be with you, weren't you?" Jackson asked.

"I never tried to break Miley and Jake up, when they were together!" Oliver protested. I looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Fine," he admitted, "I did _once_, but they weren't together yet, so it was really trying to keep them from getting together."

"What'd you do?" asked Jackson curiously.

"That's beside the point!" I answered, "So the reason that Cole is miserable, and Lilly is sobbing is _you_?"

"Um…yeah…pretty much," Jackson muttered.

"I've got to go fix this," I said softly. I stood up, and brushed the dirt off of my jeans.

"I'll come with you," Oliver offered, beginning to stand.

"No, I think I should just go," I replied, "You know. Girl talk." Oliver nodded.

"What should I do?" he asked, "Talk to Cole, maybe?"

"Yeah," I said, distracted, "Better than staying out here with the traitor."

"Hey!" Jackson cried.

"Tell Cole to come down to our room. You can come too," I told Oliver, ignoring my moron-of-a-brother.

Oliver nodded, and the two of us walked away, leaving Jackson in silence.

"I _knew_ this was a bad idea," Jackson muttered to himself, "My sister and her boyfriend hate me, I made the girl of my dreams upset, I used Cole," he sighed and began banging his head against the back of the chair in rhythm with his words, "I'm. Such. An. _Idiot_."

* * *

**I finally updated! Yay! SPRING BREAK'S COMING UP! Expect more updates next week guys. Reviews are good. We likes reviews. Does you-s like me-s? Cuz me-s likes reviews...**


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm soooo sorry I didn't update. I've been trying for three days, and it never worked! So I had to find an alternative way...**

**Anyway, yeah.**

**I guess I've been bitten by the cliffhanger bug. Sorry about that. Here's chapter…14D? haha. Yeah…Same problem as before. **

**Neeeeeew trivia: **(disclaimer…'nuff said)** What band sings the song Foreverandever Etc. ?

* * *

**

_LILLY'S P.O.V._

I honestly don't understand what happened. Cole and I were doing so _well _together. Our relationship rocked!

But then that evil boyfriend-stealer-slash-temptress came around…

"Lilly?" I heard Miley calling softly. She was standing outside the door. At least _someone _still has a little respect left for me.

"Come in," I called, sniffing slightly. Yeah, I was still crying. Whatever…

Miley walked into the room, a strange expression on her face. I studied her eyes for a moment, trying to determine what emotions were in there. Pity, probably for me, and confusion, but the overwhelming one was anger. Furious anger. At Cole? That's what I would guess at.

"I have something to tell you," she said softly. The tone of her voice totally clashed with that furious look in her eyes, so I'm also guessing that she was trying to break whatever it is that happened to me gently.

"Yeah?" I sighed.

"It wasn't Cole's fault," she told me.

Ok… So all of my guesses flew out the window there. Not Cole's fault? She's been taken in by his lies too. Wonderful.

"But he-"

"No, just listen!" Miley took a deep breath, "It wasn't Cole's fault. It was Jackson's."

" _Jackson__'s _fault," I rolled my eyes, "Is _that _what Cole told you?"

"No!" Miley was starting to get frustrated. Oops. " _Jackson_told me that it was Jackson's fault," I took a breath to say something, but Miley wouldn't let me continue. "And before you interrupt, let me explain."

She told me about Jackson's meeting with Amber and Ashley, and how he had struck up that deal with them because Amber liked Cole, and Jackson liked me. Honestly, the whole thing sounded as far-fetched as Cole's story had been. And then, a thought hit me.

"Miley, that's just it," I said suddenly.

"What's just it?" she looked confused.

" Jackson's crush on me," I explained.

"What do you-"

"Just listen. When a guy likes a girl, especially if they've known each other a long time, then the guy just wants the girl to be happy, and vice versa, right?" I said pointedly

"Mmhmm," Miley nodded, "But I still don't see your point." I sighed in exasperation.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Jackson's just trying to get Cole and I back together because he and I were happy together?"

* * *

_MILEY'S P.O.V._

I sat there, considering that possibility for a moment. I think that, at the moment, Lilly was too upset about the whole ordeal to be thinking straight. I don't really get why she was so adamant about believing that Cole had kissed Elle on his own free will. Her theory about Jackson made sense, total sense in fact, but…I don't know.

"Miley?" Lilly waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said quickly, shaking myself out of my thoughts, "I was just thinking about what you said."

I looked up, past Lilly's face, and saw that the door to our room was a bit ajar. I knew that I had closed it when I had come in, so it was safe to guess that Cole and Oliver were on the other side, listening.

"Don't you want to be happy again, though, Lil?" I asked quietly.

"I'll get over him, eventually," Lilly shrugged. She looked absolutely miserable, so I figured that she was lying to me.

And, gosh, she was getting me frustrated! Seriously, if this had been happening to Oliver and I, I would probably do anything to get back together with him.

"Lilly, why are you doing this?" I asked, trying really hard to keep the frustration out of my voice.

"Doing what? Pushing him away so I won't get hurt again?" Lilly's eyes were flashing angrily again. I guess I didn't do so well with the frustration thing.

"I would call it more of 'total disbelief of the truth'," my voice was flat now. Emotionless, and dull. I didn't want to argue, I really didn't…It probably wasn't my place to butt into their relationship…or lack of…either, but being that they're my best friends, and this whole situation is _my _stupid brother's fault, I felt like I should do something! But Lilly was making things hard.

"Miley! Will you please just…stop?" Lilly pleaded, "I don't care if your brother had anything to do with it-"

"Which he did," I broke in.

"Sure…whatever," Lilly face hardened. I think that this argument had reached it's end…but I wasn't done.

"Lilly, this is stupid!" I cried, "How can you just let him break you guys up like this?"

"Who says that Jackson honestly had anything to do with it?" Lilly folded her arms over her chest stubbornly, "And maybe I don't want to be with Cole anymore."

I knew her far too well to believe that. The miserable glint in Lilly's eyes told me the truth.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" I asked.

"Why can't you just be the good friend you _think_ you are and just…accept that Cole and I are _done_?" Lilly snapped angrily. She stormed into the bathroom, and slammed the door.

She didn't notice that the door to our room had swung open, and Cole was standing there. I've never seen him looking more hurt than at that moment.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I tried."

I gave him a hug. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. (Shut up, he was upset.) Suddenly, my pocket started to vibrate.

"Your phone is ringing," Cole muttered.

"Thank you captain obvious," I laughed halfheartedly, and answered my phone.

"_Hey bud. Are you all ready?_"

"Hi daddy," I twirled a strand of hair around my finger, "What do you mean ready?"

"_Ready to leave the hotel. We've got to get back to Malibu tonight, remember?_"

"Oh yeah!" in the drama of the day, I had almost forgotten why we were in the hotel in the first place, "Um…Oliver and Cole are standing next to me, I think they're ready," they nodded. "And Lilly's…in the bathroom…I haven't seen my _brother _in awhile though."

" _Jackson__'s down at the tour bus with me and Roxy. He doesn't look too good, though,_" Dad paused thoughtfully, "_Come to think of it, you don't sound too good. Did something happen, Bud?_"

"I'll explain when we get home," I sighed. "Just know that it's going to be an awkward trip home."

"_…alright. Just, be down here in fifteen minutes, k?_"

"Okay. Bye."

I hung up. Cole and Oliver were looking at me. I smiled weakly.

"Time to go home."

* * *

**Finally! I'm out of the chapter 14s! I managed to get all of the sneak peek material into the actual story! YAY ME! But honestly, this is kind of sad. After I'm finished with this story, I should probably take a break from fanfictions for awhile and concentrate on the book I'm writing. The reasoning behind this decision? When my fanfiction is 17 pages and over 3000 words longer than my actual book, that's a little bit sad. (Especially considering that I've been writing this fanfiction for a couple of months, and writing the book for over a year.)**

**The good thing that came out of this, though, is I find that I can write faster under pressure. (Not necessarily pressure, per se, but with all of you reviewers out there, and your cries of UPDATE, I feel I should update faster…meaning I should write something.) I honestly don't think I'll be able to stop my fanfictions, for I love them far too much, but after this, maybe just some one-shots for awhile?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating guys. I've been working on **_**What a Tangled Web We Weave, **_**since it's so popular. Plus, I've had major writer's block for this story.**

**I've made a trailer for this story on Youtube. (link's on my page. Just take into account that Josh is not supposed to be Josh. Instead, for his few seconds on screen, he's Cole.) And I've also (surprise!) made a poster…thing for this story. (also, link's on my page.) It's pretty cool, so check it out.**

**Next chapter, y'all get to find out who Lilly gets paired with. I want to keep you guessing, at least through this chapter. But I promise, promise, **_**promise **_**that I'll tell you.**

_NORMAL P.O.V._

The ride back to Malibu was awkward, and tense, just as Miley had known it would be. Ever since the discussion in the hotel room, Lilly had resolved not to speak to Miley, and she was still avoiding Cole. Miley and Oliver had told Cole what Jackson had done, so Cole spent the majority of the ride in silent fury, glowering at Jackson all the while. Miley wouldn't speak to Jackson, out of anger as well. It seemed that Oliver was the only one who was still speaking to everyone on the bus.

Robbie Ray had attempted to engage the teens in conversation, or song, a few times, but the atmosphere in the bus had reminded him of what Miley had said, and he gave up.

Jackson and Lilly sat together in the front of the bus, a forced conversation going between them. Miley, Cole, and Oliver sat in the back. Cole looked absolutely miserable and hadn't said a word since they'd left the hotel. Miley was glaring daggers at the back of her brother's head, and Oliver was asleep.

"Twenty more miles and we're home, kids," Robbie Ray called back to them. Miley nodded slightly in recognition and turned her head to stare out the window.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. Lilly and Jackson's forced conversation had faded. Any comments that Miley would mutter between herself and Cole had flickered away. Oliver was still asleep. The tension had thickened over time, changing from palpable to unbearable. It had spread to Robbie Ray and Roxy, making them just as eager as the teens to get out of the bus. However, they weren't able to be relieved for forty-five more minutes. Though Malibu was only twenty miles away, the traffic was terrible, especially for a vehicle the size of Hannah's van.

At one point, Miley leaned over and fell asleep on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver opened a tired eye, and when he saw Miley, he draped an arm around her. He pulled her closer, and he fell asleep once more. Cole was uncomfortable sitting next to the sleeping couple, so he moved up a row of chair. He sat next to the window, so he could have somewhere to direct his eyes other than at his former-girlfriend.

_Everything was going so well. And I think I was falling in love with her. No…I _am _falling in love with her. Breaking us up over that stupid Elle didn't change that, _he thought sadly. _Amber and Ashley are going to die…Well, maybe not. But I'm definitely going to get revenge on those two idiots. And if Lils and I never get back together…_

He didn't want to think about that. He looked up towards where Lilly was sitting. She looked as if she was resolutely trying to keep from looking towards him. But her resolution was crumbling.

_I want to believe him so badly_, she thought. _I could. I could just go apologize. Everything would be fine again, the way it used to be._

She looked backwards against her will.

Cole's eyes met with hers. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull her gaze away. She was rapidly being sucked into the blueness of his eyes. All worries and sadness slipped out of her mind. It seemed like everything was going to be alright. The certainty of that pounded through both of them.

"We're home, y'all," Lilly heard a distant voice call. She blinked, and the spell was broken.

Cole looked away and ran a hand through his hair. Lilly sighed, blinking back tears. Things would get better eventually…right?

It was almost dark, so Robbie Ray and Roxy unloaded Cole, Lilly, and Oliver's bags from the bus.

"Laundry," Roxy explained. "It was beginnin' to smell like feet in there."

"Don't blame us," Oliver rolled his eyes. "That would be Jackson over there."

"The tour starts up again on Tuesday. Visit with your families, and we'll see you then?" Robbie Ray asked tentatively.

"Of course Mr. S," Oliver put his arm around Miley's shoulders and squeezed.

"I'll…I'll be here, I guess," Lilly nodded somewhat indecisively.

"I…I don't think so," Cole looked away so he didn't have to meet anyone's eyes. "I might just…stay. I miss…well, yeah. I," he sighed. "won't be coming for the rest of the tour."

Miley and Oliver's eyes widened in shock. Robbie Ray rose an eyebrow. A tear ran down Lilly's cheek.

"I'll talk to you later Miley and Oliver," Cole gave Miley a hug and clapped Oliver on the back. He turned to Lilly. "Goodbye."

Lilly wiped her eyes and turned away. Cole grabbed his bags and began to walk the few blocks back to his house.

"I'll leave you three alone," Robbie Ray nodded grimly in farewell to Miley's friends and went to unlock the house. Jackson had been looking at the ground, but as soon as Cole left, he brought his gaze to Lilly. He looked utterly miserable.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and followed dejectedly after his dad. Lilly's eyes had filled with tears again. She sat down on the grass.

"Oliver, I need to talk to her," Miley whispered.

"Of course," Oliver pulled her close to him. "I'm gonna go after Cole. I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Of course," she echoed. Smiling slightly, he kissed the top of her head.

He released his girlfriend and turned to Lilly, who was still on the grass.

"Bye Lilly. See you Tuesday? Or maybe we can go to the beach or something this weekend?" Lilly nodded. Oliver leant down and gave her a quick hug.

"Everything'll be alright," he said softly.

"I hope so," Lilly replied.

With that, Oliver left Lilly and Miley alone.

**And now I feel all depressed. Haha. And I have absolutely no reason to be depressed right now (except for, you know, STAR testing, but even that's not so bad. I got to see two of my best friends from school who I haven't seen in a year.) Anyway, I promise eventually this story will end, and eventually it will get less depressing. And Lilly will get together with someone. But you won't get to see who until the end of…next chapter? Or maybe the chapter after? Depends on how many reviews I get. (Also, feel free to bug me about updating my other stories. I've got sooooo much going on right now. I'll try to update by Monday. This weekend I've got a ton going on, and I' m not going to be home most of the time.)**

**So hope you liked my super short chapter. For some reason, this one was hard to write…Hence why it took so long to update.**


	20. Chapter 19

**So, um…All I have to say for this one is…Don't kill me? And, uh…no flames for this chapter, kay? For everything else, I don't care if I get flames. They motivate me. But on this chapter…let's just say that I kept inadvertently imagining my boyfriend (and every so often my real friend Cole) in the character Cole's place…**

**Disclaimer: Plot idea for this chapter, and any further chapters that contain plot lines inspired by this chapter came from Lynn138.

* * *

**

"Hi, Cole!" Amber waved excitedly at him. Ashley copied her move. Cole barely acknowledged them, briefly holding up his hand in greeting, and kept walking.

Slightly disappointed, Amber and Ashley rushed towards him.

"So, how've you been? I haven't seen you at all this summer," Amber linked her arm with his. Cole looked disgusted, and pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"I've been lovely," he muttered, walking faster, "Just fine."

"That's good," Amber didn't catch the sarcasm in his voice.

The girls were attempting to match their strides with his, though in their prissy high heels, the going was a bit slower.

"So, where are you going?" Ashley asked.

"Home," Cole said, annoyance slipping into his voice.

They had reached the street.

'_All I have to do is cross it_,' Cole thought, '_Then maybe these idiots will leave me alone_.'

The street was dark, and there was no crosswalk at this end, but it was the fastest way back to his house, and he was desperate to leave the two girls behind.

"Are you and that…Lilly Truscott…still together?" Amber asked casually. Cole was standing on the curb of the street, about to cross, but when Amber asked that question, her rounded on her. A woman, further back down the sidewalk, looked towards the group interestedly. A boy was walking down the same street they were, but he was too far back to tell who he was.

"You guys!" he hissed, "Will you _please_ leave me alone?"

"Oh, you," Amber and Ashley said together, pushing Cole playfully.

"Oooh, tss," as they did their finger thing, they only vaguely noticed that their playful shove had been enough to cause Cole to trip and fall backwards into the street.

Right into the path of an approaching car…

_LILLY'S DIARY_

You know that saying… your first true love never dies?

Yeah…Mine might.

I don't know how to deal with all of this… Overwhelming pain and grief… after all I love him.

Then the depression… and guilt, and frustration, and denial...but especially depression. Miley's afraid I'm going to go suicidal, so she's calling me every five minutes. I can't talk to her though…I haven't said a word since they told me that…that Cole might die. And that was over a week ago.

Maybe I should write down the whole story… It's not like I'll forget it any time soon, but…I should write it out anyway.

It was about midnight when we got the call.

"_Lilly! Lilly, wake up!" my mom shook me awake. She was very pale, and was clutching the cordless phone in her shaking hands. My dad and, to my surprise, Miley and Oliver, stood next to her. Miley was crying, and Oliver looked scared._

"_What?!" I sat up immediately, "What happened?"_

"_It's Cole," Miley said between sobs, "Something…something's happened."_

_My heart stopped. I felt any color drain from my face._

"_Is…is he ok?" I asked numbly. I didn't recognize my own voice. The voice that spoke was shrill, worried…panicked._

"_No," my mom admitted in a whisper, "…his parents wanted you to know as soon as possible…" she broke off, as she began to cry._

"_We thought it might be easier if Miley and Oliver were here," my dad said, in a voice much like my own._

"_WHAT HAPPENED?" the un-me like voice questioned urgently._

"_Cole was walking home tonight, after you two got into that fight," Oliver began to explain, "He…tripped, and fell into the street, and…" Oliver couldn't continue. He didn't want to be the one to tell me the horrible news, and he _definitely_ didn't want to be the one to tell me that he saw Amber and Ashley push Cole into the street._

"_What!??" I demanded, still in that strange voice, "Was he………no…he wasn't…he wasn't hit…by a car…was he?"_

_No one answered me. Miley began to cry harder, and buried her face in Oliver's chest. Oliver put his arms around her, and held her tightly. My mom sat down on the side of my bed. My dad looked upset, but thoroughly uncomfortable standing where he was._

"_No," my voice said, "No. He wasn't…was he?"_

"_Yes, dear," my dad whispered, "He was."_

_I don't remember standing up, or crossing to the door. I don't remember telling my parents how that couldn't have happened, how he had to be at home. I don't remember running out of the house, and all the way to the beach. But somehow, a while later, I found myself sitting in the sand, hugging my knees to my chest, and sobbing my heart out._

_I don't know how long I had been there before Miley found me. She sat down next to me, and comfortingly put her arm around me._

"_Lilly," Miley said softly, "I'm so sorry."_

"_Is he…did he…" I was sobbing too hard to finish my sentence._

"_If you're trying to ask if he's alive, then...yes…" Miley hesitated before saying the 'yes'._

"_What do you mean…yes?" I asked, scared to hear the answer._

"_Well…yes, he is alive, but…he's hurt really bad, Lil…They don't…don't know if he'll make it."_

_This brought on a new round of sobs. There was barely any hope that he would survive. That was almost as bad as him already being dead…_

_Miley and I agreed that we didn't really want to see anyone else for the time being, so we stayed where we were, in the sand. Oliver came to find us after about an hour of silence. He was carrying a thick blanket and a thermos of hot chocolate for each of us._

"_Your mom thought that you two might need it," he explained hoarsely, sitting down on the other side of me._

_After that, the three of us just sat there, huddled together under the blanket, staring out at the black waves, until daybreak._

_I guess the adults understood that we needed some time alone. None of them came to find us, or called us. They just…let us be. We were thankful for that. But as soon as daylight began to show through, my cell phone began to ring._

"_Hello," I whispered. I couldn't bring myself to speak any louder than that._

"_Lilly, honey," my mom's voice, hoarse from crying, came through, "We just got a call from the hospital. We can go see Cole."_

"_Great," I said, with a bit more enthusiasm, but nowhere near happy._

"_Come home now?" Mom asked._

"_Mmhmm," I murmured._

_I hung up the phone, and explained the situation to Miley and Oliver. They thought it was great that we got to see Cole, and they didn't understand why I wasn't more excited about it. _

_At the time, I couldn't explain it to them, but now…I think I've figured it out._

_See, I had already resigned myself to the fact that I'd lost him. That he was dead, never coming back. (As horrible as that sounds.) I was afraid that if I saw him, I would become hopeful. Begin to think that maybe, just maybe, he would live. But if I were to become hopeful, and he died anyway, it would just…kill me even more._

_I was also afraid of what he would look like. I mean, he'd been hit by a _car_. Jackson, when he'd taken Driver's Ed, had told us horror stories of a movie they had had to watch in class. The movie had filmed the aftermath of car wrecks, and had actually shown the mangled, distorted, dead victims. At the time, it was horrible to think about, of course, but…none of us really expected it to happen to one of us…_

_An overwhelming urge to go see him anyway sort of…overrode my fear. Miley says it was the fact that I love him. But, I think it may have been more along the lines of idiotic hope. As scared as I was, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe…_

_Well, yeah._

_Anyway, we went to the hospital as quickly as we could. Jackson and Robbie Ray (and Oliver's parents) met us there. Cole's parents were pacing back and forth across the waiting room._

"_Lilly!" they cried, rushing towards me as soon as we walked up. His mom hugged me tightly._

"_He's conscious…barely," she whispered, "And he's been asking for you…we think…It sounds a lot like your name, anyway…"_

_That brought on a new onslaught of tears. I couldn't help it. The whole situation…it was honestly the worst thing I've ever been through in my life._

_Miley and Oliver went in to visit him, together, before I did. Everyone said that I should be the first to see him, after his parents, of course, but I couldn't bring myself to go into that room. Not yet anyway…_

"_Lilly?" asked the nurse that had escorted Miley and Oliver back out. I wiped my eyes, and nodded._

"_You may come with me," she said, giving me a sympathetic look, "But…be prepared."_

_I began to shiver, as I steeled myself for what I might see._

_All in all, Cole didn't look as bad as I had thought he would. There was a bandage around his head, and he was bruised all over. His arms were limply lying across his chest, and he had an IV needle sticking out of one of them. He had the oxygen tube…thing…coming out of his nose, and his eyes were closed. The bedspread covered from his chest down, so I didn't know what else may have happened._

_Even though his injuries weren't gruesome, I knew that there must be something horribly wrong. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been diagnosed dead, in a sense. I was terrified, though, seeing him lying so still like that, with his slight breathing being helped along by a machine._

_It was all too much for me._

"_Cole," I whispered, beginning to cry again. I sunk into the chair that was next to his bed, putting my head in my hands._

"_Lilly, come here," the nurse said gently. I could barely stand up, I was shaking so badly._

_Cole's eyes had fluttered open, slightly, and he was looking slowly in my direction._

"_Lil-ly?" he tried to say. His voice was so soft, and faint…it was horrible (and yet, somehow…comforting) to hear._

"_Can I…touch him?" I asked in a whisper, motioning towards his hand. The nurse nodded shortly._

"_Only for a moment, though."_

_Shaking all the more, I reached out. His eyes followed the motion of my hand, as I grasped his. He squeezed mine very gently. I don't think he could manage much more than that._

_I bent down so that my eyes were at the same level as his._

"_I'm so sorry," I whispered._

_A tear trickled from his left eye, and down his cheek._

"_No," he whispered haltingly, "I...am."_

_Tears were leaking from my eyes, but I couldn't feel them anymore._

"_I l-love yo-ou," he said with as much strength as he could manage._

"_I love you," I was crying harder than I had at all the last night, but the tears still didn't register. It was as if my mind had grown immune to them._

_I was grasping onto his hand, never wanting to let go. I felt that if I were to let go, he would die instantly._

_And as if his body had read my mind, as soon as I began to let go, his eyes began to close slightly, and his breathing slowed._

"_No!" I cried, thinking that, of course, he was dying. I grasped his hand tightly once more._

"_Miss Truscott," the nurse said soothingly, "He isn't dead. He's going unconscious. Just like sleeping." I honestly don't know if she believed that herself, but for my sake, she pretended that she did._

_Cole squeezed my hand one last time, before he let it go._

"_I love you," I whispered again, as the nurse ushered me out of the room._

When he went unconscious, after I saw him, and he still hasn't come back. The nurses say that he still might be fine, but…we never know.

I felt horrible, in a way, knowing that I had been the last one to speak to him before the coma. I thought that it should have been one of his parents, instead of me. But both of them tearfully agreed that it was right that it had been me. They both knew how much he had loved me.

That had been the last time I had spoken. The last words I had said were, "I'm sorry," to Cole's parents. I don't know if I'll ever talk again. I don't know if I'll ever be _happy_ again. All I know now is that my life will never be the same, if Cole doesn't make it. If he dies, my happiness will go with him.

How did life come to suck so much?

* * *

**Precisely why I said, "please don't kill me" and made sure to put the disclaimer at the beginning. Feel free to wonder what the heck was going through my mind as I wrote this (or what was going through Lynn138's mind as she came up with this plot idea) or even what was going through my mind when I decided to listen to Lynn138.**

**This was sort of an awful chapter to have to write (as it's not fun to have imagined that your **_**boyfriend**_** who you love dearly had been hit by a car…after awhile, you find yourself believing it…until you remember that he's at a birthday party.) **

–**enter Lynn138 gagging at the sight of the words 'love dearly'-**

**(Lynn and my boyfriend happen to be best friends as well…hahaha.)**

**Alright, please don't abandon my story after this terrible development. All will come together in the end:)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Oh my gosh, I am sooooooo sorry guys. I didn't update in forever because I thought I had already uploaded this chapter, and I sorta kinda almost maybe do have writer's block. But then I was looking, and this chapter wasn't here! I'm a loser, yes. Again, sorry. I need to check my documents more often. XD**

**I have a link on my author page to a 'movie poster/book cover/etc.' that I made for this story (and for What a Tangled Web We Weave...) and I'm pretty proud of it. Check it out? Leave a comment:)  
**

* * *

_MILEY'S DIARY_

I tried to perform that concert in Malibu, I really did. Dad told me that, even though one of _Miley's_ best friends was dying, I couldn't really let it affect _Hannah_. I thought it was perfectly horrible advice.

I mean, _come on_. When Mom died, Dad's eyes were red and puffy for months. He didn't go to work for a month. He didn't write another song for six. He didn't even pick up a guitar until _three months later_.

Now here he is, telling me that I need to pretend that one of my best friends isn't dying. I need to pretend that Hannah's life is perfect. He expects me to go out on that stage, sing my heart out, and pretend to smile for the audience. The show must go on, he said.

And ya know what?

I tried.

Lilly didn't come with me. I mean, who could blame her? The love of her life is in a coma, and she hasn't said a word since she found that out. And that was a week ago.

I managed to get through _Who Said_, and _I've Got Nerve_. _If We Were a Movie_ came next, and by the end of that song, I had tears in my eyes. I brushed it off by telling the audience that it was allergies. They believed it too. I almost got away with it, until the next song, _True Friend_. I collapsed in the middle of the song, sobbing. I tried to collect myself, but…it didn't happen.

Cole had always told me after every performance that even though I sounded great through all of the songs, _True Friend _was his favorite. Yeah. Of _course_ I'm going to cry through that.

The audience freaked out. My dad came onstage, and cut the music.

"C'mon Darlin'," he said, and led me offstage.

He went back out in front of the crowd, and explained that one of my best friends had been in a car accident two days before, and was now in a coma. He told how he had pushed me into doing the concert, thinking it would take my mind off of things. It was his way of apologizing to me, too, I think.

The audience was tweaked at Daddy for making me sing, but…it isn't really his fault. I went along with it. I guess I hoped that maybe it _would_ take my mind off of Cole…

Sitting backstage as Dad explained everything, I managed to get myself together, and began to hum. I don't know what the heck I was humming, but it was slow, sad, and it was helping me calm down.

After the humming came the words…

I wrote a song that night, in honor of Cole…just in case…

After Daddy came back offstage, he told me that he had told the crowd that I would go out there and thank them for coming in a few minutes. Basically end the concert.

But at that moment, I decided something.

"Daddy, I wanna sing this song," I handed him the piece of paper I had written it on.

"Now?" he asked. I nodded, and wiped my eyes.

"How does it go?" he brought out his guitar. I sang him that sad melody, and he quickly came up with an acoustic accompaniment for it.

"It's beautiful, Bud," he told me, wiping a lone tear off of my cheek.

"Thanks," I muttered, "Let's go."

I walked back out in front of the curtain, Dad in tow, and grabbed hold of the microphone. For a split second, I felt like I shouldn't do it. Like I should wait until Lilly was there to sing the song. But then I remembered that it was a televised event (as were all of my concerts from this tour) and Lilly promised to watch from her house…or, rather, her mom had promised for her. I sighed, and began to speak.

"Hi everybody," I said, "I'm really sorry for collapsing like that. I just have…a lot on my mind, and a lot on my heart…I'm pretty sure my dad told you about that. Anyway, before you all leave, I have one last song for you. It's brand new, wrote it tonight, in fact… It's in honor of my friend that was in the crash, Cole. We don't know right now if he's going to die, but…I thought I'd sing this anyway…The song is called _Someday_."

I nodded to Dad, and he began to play.

I took a deep breath, and started the song.

_Funny how,_

_Two bright lights,_

_Darkened your world,_

_And darkened ours too,_

_The past now a memory that flew, _

_Flew away,_

_Best friends forever,_

_Thought we'd always be together,_

_Who knew? Who knew?_

_It all happened so fast,_

_I guess we should have realized,_

_That perfection never lasts,_

_One moment you're there,_

_The next you've gone away,_

_But I know in my heart,_

_That we'll see you again,_

_Someday._

As I came to the bridge, I realized how the song wasn't all that wonderful, considering I had only written it fifteen minutes before. But I was managing to pour all the emotion of the last few days into each word, turning it into something that I was sure it hadn't been before. The crowd stood, staring transfixedly at me. I could see Oliver standing in the front row, tears streaming down his face. I gave him a watery smile, and wiped my own tears away. I needed to focus on the music, not fall down crying again.

I listened to Dad play the little guitar thing we'd written for him between the chorus and the bridge. It was coming to the part where I sang again. I took a deep breath…

_Have you ever had to learn,_

_To get over someone,_

_Someone you loved so much?_

_  
Have you ever had to feel,_

_That empty spot in your soul?_

_Where you know they belong._

_Have you ever..._

_Ever had to say, say I love you,_

_Then let them slip away?_

_Slip away…_

_It all happened so fast,_

_I guess we should have realized,_

_That perfection never lasts,_

_One moment you're there,_

_The next you've gone away,_

_But I know in my heart,_

_That we'll see you again,_

_Someday._

_Someday…_

I finished the song, and listened to the crowd cheer. The intensity had gone up so much for this song. I had never, in all of my time as Hannah Montana, experienced applause like this. It felt good, knowing that Cole would never be forgotten, immortalized in a song, if he didn't live.

I was crying again, though smiling this time as I thanked the crowd, and walked offstage into my dressing room.

Oliver was waiting there for me, tears still dripping down his cheeks. I walked up to him, and immediately began sobbing into his chest again. He held me tightly.

"You were incredible," he whispered in my ear, "Everyone loved it, and almost the entire audience was crying." As if to punctuate what he had said, a teardrop dripped off of his nose and onto the top of my head.

I could feel my cell phone vibrating in my pocket, so sighing, I pulled it out. I had a text from Lilly.

**Ur song was beautiful, & I'm sobbing again…brng Oliver & meet me the beach 8. I lv u guys. –Lilly**

"I guess she's still not talking?" Oliver asked, motioning to my cell phone. Normally, if Lilly hadn't been able to come to a Hannah concert, she would've called right after to let me know how I had done. But ever since she had found out that Cole had…was almost gone…she hadn't said a word.

"No," I whispered, "I'm worried about her. Do you…do you think she'll go…" I couldn't continue…

"Suicidal?" Oliver finished my thought. I nodded.

"No," he said softly, brushing a strand of hair out of my face, "She's stronger than that. She just needs some time. Hopefully Cole will come back to reality soon…"

"I hope so," I replied, still almost inaudible.

Lilly would need some time, we all knew that. But she didn't have a second life that she had to keep up. Lola was allowed to disappear from society for awhile, and no one would really notice. Hannah? Now that was another story.

Lilly would need time. But so would I. And unlike Lilly, I would have to get on with my life a whole lot quicker than she would.

How unfair is that?

As Oliver, Dad, and I climbed into the limo, I rolled my eyes at the irony of the song playing on the radio.

Manic Monday.

That's what it was alright.

Just another manic Monday.

**Yeah, well, the song wasnt my best...hahahaha. The tune I had in my head made it sound pretty good, but when I went back and read what it looked like **_**without**_** the music behind it, well… it looked like a little kid with a very vague idea of loss had written it.**

**As it is, I'm just a teenager with a vague idea of loss, so…I guess I'm not much better.**

**Anyway, again, comments appreciated. Feel free to tell me how suckish the song is...lol**

**Hahaha. And ya know, when I was writing Lilly's text to Miley, it nearly killed me to type like that. :O Note to self: Don't do that.  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**I just realized something. I screwed up again (that's starting to happen a lot…) You know how in the last chapter Lilly's text says to meet them at 8? Well, I forgot the words 'tomorrow morning'. Sorry about that.**

**I promised some of you that I'd have an update by the weekend, so because of the deadline and the fact that I have MAJOR writer's block (the bane of my existence), this chapter may not be the best. I hope you guys enjoy it though. Also, I got this new book on writing recently, so if my writing style in this seems a bit different, or…off (like excessive description or whatnot) I'm experimenting a little with the techniques that the book's been talking about. Let me know what you think! **

**Oh, and Boeremeise, don't worry about Lilly's thoughts as you're reading. I won't do what you told me not to, no matter how much it seems that like I might. :)

* * *

**

_LILLY'S P.O.V._

I walked down that horribly white hallway leading to Cole's hospital room. The walls glared at me sternly, as if to say 'you can't come here, you're too dirty…too imperfect.' I wondered if they had painted the walls white to make up for the lack of light in the hospital since the overhead lights were dim (probably supposed to be 'soft' light.)

I nervously bit my lip as I approached Cole's door. He _still _wasn't out of his coma. The doctors told me that they were certain that he would come out eventually…but, frankly, doctors can lie just like every other person on the planet…And I was afraid to believe them.

"You may go in, Miss Truscott," the nurse that had escorted me down the hall sounded irritated. Maybe it had been a long day at work or maybe she was just an irritable person. I don't know. I hadn't looked at her, so I didn't know who she was. But I do know that her being annoyed with my hesitation kind of ticked me off.

"Yes, I know," I said, teeth gritted. I resisted the urge to swing around and tell her exactly what I was going through.

My boyfriend, who wasn't _technically_ my boyfriend at the moment, was in a coma. He'd been hit by a car. WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO FEEL LIKE?

"You could open the door, that might help," the nurse said flatly.

"Oh, like I don't know how to go into a room," I muttered under my breath.

I reached for the door handle. It was a dull silver color. I figured that it had once been shiny, but constant contact with people's hands had worn the shine off.

"Honey, I don't have all day and I have to be with you when you go in," the nurse said quickly.

My eyes widened in shock. What was _wrong_ with this nurse? Annoyed at her, I pushed the door open and walked into Cole's room.

I still hadn't looked at the nurse.

Cole looked about the same as he did when I last saw him; bandaged and bruised. He was a bit paler then he had been before, but I guess that was to be expected. His breathing was slow, but I figured that that was because he was asleep. The machines beeped along behind me. I could hear that his heart rate was slow too.

I walked up to him and, sitting down in the chair next to the bed, took his hand.

"Cole, I miss you," I whispered, squeezing it gently. "Please come back."

He didn't respond, not that I'd really expected him to. I guess I hoped he might have, but…he didn't. He didn't move, didn't open his eyes, didn't breathe…

Wait. Didn't breathe?

I looked frantically from Cole to the monitor behind me. His heart rate was slowing at an alarming rate.

"Cole!" I cried, immediately bursting into sobs. "No! No…"

The heart monitor machine gave the signature beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep of a heart stopping. Cole was dead.

"No! No, no, no…" I repeated over and over, sobbing hysterically. I let go of his hand and finally turned to look at the nurse.

I gasped.

It was like something out of a horror movie. This incredibly nasty nurse was…me. Or a clone of me. She looked exactly like me, from head to toe. Her expression was utterly unreadable. That was the only way I knew that I wasn't looking in a mirror. I knew that my face was streaked with tears. I knew that my face had a completely terrified expression on it.

The machine beeped on behind me, but I could hardly hear it. I knew that people, doctors and nurses and such, were rushing through the door, but it seemed like they were moving in slow motion. It was too late, I knew that too. Cole was gone. The fact seemed to numb me; body, mind, heart. The terror of seeing…me had subsided. The pain of losing Cole pulsed through me dully. There was only one thought going through me, and that was that I had nothing. No reason to live anymore. No reason to keep breathing. I started to think about how I could just go lay next to Cole and go, same as he did.

The nurse began to smile. Not a 'you just said something funny' smile or a 'I'm really happy' smile. It was a mixture of those two mixed with something else. Something…evil. She started walking towards me, terrifying me once more. I backed away. She kept going, so so did I. I backed right through the door. Standing in that terrible white hallway, I could see the doctors bustling frantically (though it still seemed like slow motion to me) around Cole's bed. The nurse had stopped walking towards me. She just stood just beyond the doorway, smiling at me. Then through the silence, she spoke two words. Two words that frightened me beyond anything else.

"You lose."

The words echoed in my mind for a moment before I was snapped back to reality. There was sound again, and I could see the doctors moving at normal speed. I saw the nurse reach for the door.

"No!" I cried. But it was too late. _I_ was too late. I lunged at the door handle and missed. And then…

* * *

…I woke up.

I was drenched in a cold sweat. I scrambled for the light switch. The beeping from the machine in my dream was running through my head and no matter how hard I tried to get rid of it, it wouldn't go away. Then that face…_my_ face with that horrible grin on it…the image was burned into my head. It haunted me.

I couldn't take it anymore; I broke down. Sobbing uncontrollably, I fell to the ground. I had lost Cole in that dream and at the moment I honestly wondered if reality was much better then that dream.

By the time I had cried myself out, nearly an hour had passed and I was exhausted. I changed out of my soaked pajamas into some dry ones and climbed back into bed, leaving the light on. I didn't expect to get any sleep that night, but I guess I drifted off because about two hours later I was woken up by a knock on my door.

I wandered to the door and pulled it open.

"Lilly?" my parents walked into the room, looking worried. My mom was holding the phone in her left hand. "It's Cole's parents. They have some news."

* * *

**Was that a terrible place to end? If so, SORRY! I kind of liked it ending like that. Haha. (Lynn, I betcha I got you excited too, thinking I used your idea in this chapter… :P )**

**So I'm a little bit proud of this chapter. Why? I have absolutely no idea. But I wrote it all at once (an accomplishment in itself) in about an hour. YAY ME! Lol.**

**Look forward to the next chapter soon. I hope. I have yet to write the next chapter. I'm hoping that the story will only go on for a few more chapters, considering how long it is now. I just have to figure out exactly how I want to end it. But I'll work on it. :)**

**And I promise, in the next chapter I'll tell you who Lilly ends up with. It'll probably be a little self-evident, but I'll spill anyhow.**

**CELEBRATION FOR LYNN138 AND I! THE PILGRIMS OF RAYNE, OUT YESTERDAY! WOOOOO!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Meh. Last few weeks of school, definitely the worst (at least with homeschooling.) All the work I've missed throughout the year has finally caught up with me. I'm soooo close to finishing this story, which is honestly a little depressing. I'm not sure I want to finish, but I think that it's already gone about 10 chapters longer then I originally intended. **

**So I decided that I've dragged it out long enough. Not only is one issue resolved for better or for worse in this chapter, I've also decided to tell you that Lilly ends up with… (**_**cont. on author's note at end of chapter**_**) Sorry. I couldn't resist. –winks-**

**Great. You guy's will never read anything I write again. Lol.**

* * *

_MILEY'S POV_

"Miley…Miley…_Miles_!" I was being shaken awake.

"Wha'?" I grumbled.

"It's Oliver on the phone," it was Jackson's voice. "He has something important to tell you." I snuck a look at my window. It was still dark outside.

"Can't it wait till it's light out?" I asked.

"It's about Cole," Jackson said earnestly.

That got me. I shot up in bed and grabbed the cordless phone out of my brother's hand.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Miles?" I couldn't tell anything from Oliver's voice. There was no emotion there.

"Yeah?" I nearly whispered. "What's wrong? Is he alive? Did he die? Does Lilly know?"

"Miley, calm down," Oliver said soothingly. "Questions one at a time please."

"Fine," I muttered. "Here's one for you. What's the news?" There was silence on the other end of the line. I couldn't tell whether or not I should go get all black clothes, ready for mourning, from my closet. But then, as Oliver spoke, I could basically hear the grin spreading across his face.

"He's awake."

I jumped out of bed, screaming happily. I began to jump in circles. Jackson poked his head into the room.

"I take it that the news was good."

I pulled my brother into the room and started happy dancing. Despite what Oliver told me about 'guys don't happy dance', Jackson danced right along with me. As soon as I was out of breath from jumping and dancing and screaming, I fell backwards onto my bed and started talking.

"That's great! I can't believe it! Are we allowed to see him? Is he talking? Has he said anything? Where did you hear it from? Does Lilly know? Did _she _tell you? Is _she_ talking?"

"Miley!" Oliver yelled to interrupt my stream of questions, but he was laughing. "He's still in intensive care, but we'll probably be able to see him next week. No, he hasn't said anything yet. He just woke up. I heard it from Cole's parents. They were going to call you, but I asked to tell you instead. Yes, Lilly knows. She was the first person called. And I don't know if Lilly's said anything yet."

"It's gonna be one heck of a meeting on the beach in the morning," I grinned.

"You can say that again," Oliver laughed. "I'll see you in the morning then, all right?"

"Of course," I sat up. "I'll see you in," I looked at the clock. "Four hours."

"I love you," Oliver said softly.

"I love you too," I knew I was blushing, just like I always did when he said that. I hung up and went to the door to return the phone. Jackson was standing in the hall, making faces like he was going to be sick.

"Oh, like you've never heard someone say 'I love you' before," I laughed, handing him the phone.

"Sure I've heard people say 'I love you'," he said. "But you aren't people. You're my little sister."

I grinned innocently at him before skipping back to my room and closing the door. "Good night Jackson!"

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

I basically skipped down the beach, I was so happy. Cole wasn't in any immediate danger; he was healing quickly, the doctors said. 

"Oliver!" I called as I saw a familiar dark haired boy sitting on a stool at Rico's. He turned to me and his face broke into a wide smile.

"Hey!" he pulled me into his arms and kissed me quickly. "Have you seen Lilly yet?" I shook my head and looked at my watch.

"It's not quite eight yet. She should be here any minute now."

As if on cue, a shiny blonde head came around the corner of Rico's and skidded to a stop in front of us. She had a huge smile across her face. I looked at Oliver. He nodded. Now was the moment of truth.

"Hi Lilly," we said together. She looked from my nervous face to my boyfriend's and grinned even broader.

"Hi guys," she said.

I broke free from Oliver and hugged her tightly.

"It is _so _good to hear your voice," I said happily. Oliver, not one to miss out on the fun, joined our hug yelling, "Group hug!"

"It feels great to have a reason to talk again," Lilly replied. "I can't believe Cole is alright!" her face darkened for a moment and she pinched her arm. "Ow! Nope. Not a dream again."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh, I had this dream last night where this freaky psycho nurse, who was really a clone of me, laughed at me cuz Cole died," Lilly shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, is that all," Oliver laughed.

The three of us walked down the shoreline for awhile, just talking and laughing, pretending we didn't have a care in the world. It wasn't until we heard Lilly's name being called that our happiness melted away.

"Lilly, wait up!" I heard my brother call.

"Crap," she whispered. "I thought I avoided him…"

"You're trying to avoid him?" that was news to me. Last I saw, they were getting along great.

"I'm afraid he's going to try to ask me out," she muttered.

Ah. That made sense.

"Lilly!" Jackson called as we began to walk away once more. "Come _on. _Just let me talk to you for like, a minute."

"Alright!" she cried in frustration. "Alright."

She turned around to face him.

"What?"

Oliver grabbed my hand.

"Come on. We should leave them alone," he said softly.

"Alright," I replied. We walked towards a picnic table that was maybe ten yards from where Lilly and Jackson were talking.

"I'm afraid of how this might turn out," I commented.

* * *

_LILLY'S P.O.V._

Miley and Oliver walked away. Maybe that was a good thing, but I sure as heck didn't want to be alone with Jackson. If he was going to ask me out…I felt bad. Jackson was a nice guy. He really was. I would never want to hurt him, but if he asked me out, I'd have to shoot him down.

However angry I had been with Cole for the whole Elle incident…well, his near death changed things. I believed him now. I believed Miley and Oliver. I believed Jackson. And I fully intended to get back together with Cole if he still wanted me.

"Lils, I'm so sorry," Jackson interrupted my thoughts. "I was totally out of line, trying to break you guys up. I should've just…seen how happy you two were and left it at that." I took a breath to tell him that it was ok but he continued. "I really care about you Lilly. But I can see now that you and Cole are completely meant for each other. I just want you to be happy. That's why I've decided to…move on." He turned in the direction of Miley and Oliver and nodded solemnly.

"Jackson-" I began.

'Wait, I have one more thing to say," he cut me off. "That whole thing with Elle honestly was my fault. And I'm sorry. I hope that one day you can forgive me for that." He turned and started to walk away.

"Jackson!" I called, running after him. "You should've just let me talk." I smiled. "I already forgave you. You're such a sweet guy, any girl would be lucky to have you." I looked over his shoulder. "That blonde girl with the pink streaks is totally checking you out." I winked.

Jackson laughed.

"So we're cool?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. We're cool." I gave him a quick hug.

"So, yeah. See ya." He jogged over to the girl I pointed out, and I ran back to Oliver and Miley.

"Everything's ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," I grinned. "Everything's great."

* * *

___**cont. from author's note at beginning of chapter**_**)…Cole! Lilly and Cole will definitely get back together. Thanks so much to everyone who supported my character. I seriously **_**never **_**expected an OC of mine to get such a good response. You people that like him are lucky that so many of you like him too. I seriously wanted to kill him off. (Yes, I have a problem. :P) haha. Anyway, I'm thinking one more chapter and an end chapter thingamabob (The real word escapes me at the moment.) OH! Epilogue. That's it. One more chapter and an epilogue is what I'm thinking right now. So, comment everyone, and hopefully I'll be able to update soon!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Rawr. I am _so _sorry it took this long to update. Winding down a story is hard, so now that I have the penultimate chapter finished, all I have left is oneeeee more. Wooo! This is so far the shortest chapter I've written. And that's a little bit depressing. I've managed to make every other chapter over 1000 words so far...and this one just...didn't do that. Oh well. I think I got every crucial thing in here. So read it, enjoy it, review it pleeeeeease. (Reviews make me update faster!!!)**

* * *

"Come in!" Cole replied as loudly as he could manage. Lilly pushed open the door to see Cole with his bed tilted so he was sitting up, a wide smile across his face. 

"Hey Lils," he said softly. Lilly's heart flinched. The happiness on his face didn't spread to his eyes. His eyes reflected the emotions of the last time the pair had talked; before the accident. She tore her gaze from his and looked at the ground.

"Hey Cole," she replied. "It's great that you're awake…"

"Yeah, I think so too," he laughed.

The tension that had built when Lilly eased a bit when he laughed. A small, nervous smile spread across her face as she sat down in the chair next to his bed, just as she had so many times in the past.

"I've missed you so much Cole," she said softly. "I don't know if anyone told you but I came and visited you every day."

"You did?" his eyebrows rose curiously. "No one told me that. That's a lot…more…then I expected."

'What do you mean?" Lilly was fiddling with the ring she was wearing on her right hand.

"You visited me a lot for someone who didn't want anything to do with me anymore," he said evenly. "In fact, after that fight we had, I wouldn't have been surprised if it was you that pushed me into the street."

Lilly winced. The remark, however true it was, stung.

"We talked about this, remember? The morning after you were hit, we talked…we apologized. I thought…thought everything was ok now…" Lilly trailed off as she saw the blank look on Cole's face. "You…don't remember…do you?" Cole shook his head.

A tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away, but it did no use. As fast as she could dry one, three new ones would drip down. Cole looked upset, but not surprised.

"Cole, I'm s-sorry I di-didn't believe you," Lilly said through her sobs. "I'm s-sorry that I s-said whatever I s-said. I could n-never hate y-you." She buried her head in her arms, continuing her apology. "After a-all I said th-that n-night, it might as well've b-been me who p-pushed you. I'm a h-horrible, ug-ugly p-person. I should j-just go crawl in a c-cave and d-die."

Cole closed his eyes and sighed.

"Lilly," he said. "Lils, look at me."

She shook her head.

"Please?" Cole tried again. "Just look up for a minute."

She raised her head just enough so that her tearstained eyes met his tired ones.

"Lilly, you aren't a horrible, ugly person. _You _didn't push me in front of that car. Amber and Ashley did-"

"What?!" Lilly's eyes widened in shock. "They did _what_?!"

"Nobody told you?" Cole looked confused.

"No!" Lilly practically screamed. Cole's eyes softened.

"Lilly, I promise you that I'll explain everything if you just calm down and listen to me for a minute." She closed her mouth, but her eyes showed just how furious she really was. "Like I said, you aren't horrible and ugly. Lilly, you're one of the nicest, and definitely the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Please don't _ever _say you want to die. If you died…" he couldn't continue.

"I thought you didn't care anymore. I thought you were mad at me," Lilly whispered.

"Of course I was mad. But not at you. At Elle for making this happen, at myself for letting it…but none of this was your fault. You were just…I don't know. Like me. Caught in a situation totally out of your control. You saw one thing, I saw another. It was all a misunderstanding," Cole smiled. "And Lils, I love you. Nothing could change that. Ever."

Tears were falling from Lilly's eyes once more, but this time, they were paired with a smile.

"I love you too."

He took her hand and the two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Does this mean we're back together?" Lilly asked.

"I hope so…" Cole said slowly. "Do you want me to, you know, formally ask you out again?"

Lilly laughed.

"No, that's alright…How about we just…forget that everything happened. Start our relationship back like nothing ever happened…is that ok?"

"Of course," Cole nodded. "I doubt that Amber and Ashley'll try anything again, seeing as we managed to stick together this time."

Lilly laughed again.

"I hope not…Cole, do you really think that we can just forget the argument," she snapped her fingers. "Just like that?"

Cole sighed.

"No, I don't. And there'll probably be some sort of problems from it too. Maybe…trust issues or something," Cole shrugged, and Lilly knew that he was right. They couldn't really get out of this mess unscathed. "But," he continued. "I think that in the end, all it did was strengthen our relationship all the more."

"And how's that?" Lilly laughed. "By showing me that I can't let you out of my sight ever again?"

"No," Cole grinned. "By showing us that, er…our love can conquer death?"

"Cheesy much?" Lilly raised an eyebrow. "But I know what you mean."

"Good."

Lilly stared happily at him. But then her eyes narrowed.

"So," she muttered. "Tell me why it is that I want to murder Amber and Ashley…How _exactly _were they tied into this?"

Cole sank back into his pillow and closed his eyes.

* * *

**And that's it. The penultimate chapter. All you Cole/Lilly fans out there, I hope you liked the chapter. All of you who were against them -cough**Lynn**cough- sorry! As much of a Lackson -**long live ship Sugar High!**- shipper as I am, I guess in the end, I'm glad it ended as a Cole/Lilly story. Thanks to everyone who liked my character. I may bring him back one day. (I hate that part of writing. That irritating attachement to the characters that sometimes happens.) As I said, review. And I'll have one last trivia question, just for the heck of it. Winners get to give me a plotline for a new story to write.**

**These are the lyrics to what song:**

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_let's take it from the top,_

_she's got a body like an hourglass,_

_that's ticking like a clock..._

**I can think of one person that should most definitely know what song this is. And guys, I really need ideas. I don't know what to write next!**


	25. Chapter 24

**How depressing is this? The end of the story. :( I'm a little sad to see it end. But then, I'm also relieved, since I don't have to worry about updating it anymore. XD So here you go. The last chapter of _The Inevitable. _I hope the title makes sense to you guys now. And Daisy617 and Harryswifey got the trivia question right. The song was Misery Business by Paramore (my new favorite band) haha. Thanks, everybody, for reading. Enjoy the last chapter, and reviews would be nice.**

* * *

**In-ev-i-ta-ble** / in-**ev**-i-t_uh_-b_uh_ l

adjective.

1. Unable to be avoided, evaded, or escaped; certain; necessary.

2. Sure to occur, happen, or come; unalterable.

Noun

1. That which is unavoidable

* * *

_Two months from end of story_

"I can_not _believe we're in _high school_!" Miley squealed as they walked through the front door of Malibu High.

"You're only Freshman," Jackson rolled his eyes. "Don't get too over excited. There're still four whole years to crush all your hopes and dreams."

"Oh come _on _Jackson," Lilly elbowed him in the side. "It can't be that bad."

Jackson shrugged.

"Matter of opinion. And now, I have to go do stuff that _Juniors _do. Like talking to my girlfriend," Jackson smiled. "Yo, Jamie!" A blonde girl with pink streaks turned around and smiled at him.

" Jackson, I'm a Freshman and I can talk to my girlfriend," Cole laughed. "Watch. Hey Lilly."

"Why hello Cole," Lilly laughed.

She smiled at the girl, Jamie, and waved. Jamie waved back, finished the conversation she was having with a friend, and made her way over towards them.

"Hey Jackson," she smiled softly and hugged him. Over her shoulder, Jackson mouthed thank you at Lilly. Jackson and Jamie had gotten together a month before, after spending nearly all of the previous month together. And it was all thanks to Lilly. Jackson hadn't forgotten that.

"Where's Oliver?" Miley asked, scanning the hallway. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. She frowned.

"I don't know," Cole shrugged with a huge grin. Lilly also shrugged, trying to look perplexed.

"Alright, where is he?" Miley knew when her friends were lying. Her question was answered a moment later when she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist from behind her. She leaned back against his shoulder.

"Hey," Oliver whispered in her ear.

"Hey," Miley smiled. Oliver kissed her cheek.

So far, high school was off to a good start.

* * *

_Four years after the end of the story _

"I present to you the graduating class of 2010!" the principal cried loudly. A cheer roared through the crowd as the graduates tossed their caps in the air.

"We graduated, we graduated," Miley and Lilly sang, happy dancing after the ceremony. Cole and Oliver stood next to them, chanting along, but not happy dancing since 'guys don't happy dance.'

"Congrats guys! I didn't think you'd make it all the way," Jackson winked. He walked towards them, hand in hand with Jamie, and looking very happy.

"You loser," Miley laughed and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Oh, I don't think I'm a loser," Jackson grinned. "In fact, I think I won a whole lot." He held up his and Jamie's interlaced hands and showed them the ring placed on her left ring finger.

"She said yes!" Miley screeched, jumping up and down. She turned to Lilly, frowning. "She said yes? What the heck? Who would marry my _brother_?"

Lilly shrugged.

"He's not a bad guy."

_Lilly's Diary _

So we graduated today. Can you believe it? Us! Class of twenty-ten, baby. In other important news, JACKSON IS GETTING MARRIED! I can't believe it. Jamie is really lucky. Like, seriously. Jackson is an awesome guy. And honestly, I sometimes wonder what would've happened if he and I ever had gotten together. Not that I don't love Cole. I totally do. But, still…I just wonder how things would've turned out if he and I had gotten together instead of Cole and I. It's kind of a strange thought. I think everything turned out better the way it is now. There was a time when I liked Jackson a lot, back before Cole, but I don't think I ever seriously thought about getting together with him. Miley would've killed me, plus…it would just be kind of weird and awkward. (**a/n: I'm one of the biggest Lackson shippers out here, but I had to include this, otherwise certain elements of this last chapter would make no sense.**) Besides, after Jamie came into the scene, Jackson and I became best friends. Not better then Miley and Oliver and I, of course, but we'd still hang out all the time.

Wow. I suddenly feel old. I'm a high school graduate. One of my best friends is engaged. What next? _I'm _going to be getting married?

* * *

_Six years after the end of this story _

_Lilly and Cole _

"Um, Lils? I have something to talk to you about," Cole was fidgeting something in his pocket and looked nervous.

"Oh….kay?" Lilly said slowly. She stopped walking and turned to him.

They were standing on the beach, waiting for the sunset. Couples had gathered all around them to watch it.

"So, we've been going out since the end of eighth grade so…" he screwed up his face in concentration and counted quickly off his fingers. "Six years…ish. And I've decided something."

Lilly laughed, but bit her lip nervously. She knew that one of two things would happen here. Either Cole could break up with her, or propose. And personally, she hoped it would be the latter.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I've decided that…I love you Lilly. You know that. And," he took a deep breath and got down on one knee. "I've decided that you're the only person that I want to spend the rest of my life with." He pulled a ring box out of his pocket and held it out to her. "Lils, will you marry me?"

Lilly dropped down to her knees so that she was looking up in Cole's face.

"I don't like it when I'm looking down at you," she explained. He laughed.

"Wait a minute. Is that a yes or a no?" Cole looked confused and Lilly laughed again.

"That's a yes, you idiot."

He stood up, so she did too, and he pulled her against him.

"Oh wait, I forgot something," he murmured. They pulled apart and he opened up the ring box.

"Left hand please, madame." Lilly giggled and held out her hand.

The ring was simple; a silver band with two small diamonds on either side of a twisted design that was part of the band. (**a/n: gosh, I suck at description.**) Cole slid the ring on Lilly's finger, and smiled down at her.

"My beautiful fiancé," he said softly, more to himself then anyone else.

"Cole, I'm wearing my skater clothes," Lilly laughed. "How's that beautiful?"

"It just is," Cole replied stubbornly. He leaned down and kissed her.

They heard a faint click behind them, so they broke apart to look. A curly haired brunette who looked like she was a Freshman in High School was holding a camera in her hand.

"Oh, I…I'm sorry for interrupting," she stammered. "I'm just in this photography class over at Malibu High, and you guys just looked so cute in front of the sunset and all…It's ok that I took that picture, right? Because I can totally delete it if you want…"

"It's ok," Lilly laughed. "Can I see it?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically and held out her camera so that Lilly and Cole could see the screen. The sunset looked beautiful; oranges and pinks fading into deep purples and indigos. Lilly and Cole were silhouetted against the sky. It was a beautiful picture.

"Do you think that you could put that picture onto a disk for us?" Cole asked. Lilly looked at him inquisitively. "I thought it would make a good picture for wedding invitations," he explained.

"Of course!" the girl smiled. "I can leave the disk with the principal at school next week."

"That's great. Thank you so much," Lilly beamed.

The girl ran off down the beach to a blonde girl and a dark haired boy to exclaim over how they had liked her picture.

"Aww," Lilly said reminiscently, leaning her head on Cole's shoulder. "They remind me of Miley and Oliver and I."

"No, not me," Cole disagreed.

"Why not?" Lilly asked.

"Because," Cole leaned his head on top of Lilly's. "You were much cuter then that blonde."

* * *

_Miley and Oliver_

_Miley's diary _

Lilly and Cole got engaged last month! How great is that? I love it when my friends get together. Of course, Lilly and Cole are the only ones who actually lasted…But still!

I wonder what goes on in Oliver's head, what with all this talk of marriage. Jackson and Jamie have been married nearly two years now, and they're getting ready to have their first kid. I'm going to be an aunt! Jake Ryan and his girlfriend have been engaged for a long time now. I think their wedding is coming next month. I should check my invitation. And then Lilly and Cole got engaged. It may not have been the most romantic proposal, or the most extravagant ring, but it totally suited Lilly. I think that they make the cutest couple in the history of ever.

Anyway, I wonder if Oliver ever intends to propose, or whatever. That would be kind of nice…Anyway, Lilly and Cole's wedding is scheduled for August, which is only five months away. I'm the maid of honor! That is _so _great. I'm excited for them…I really am…and maybe a little jealous…but I'm a good friend. I'll just smile and laugh with Lilly, and wonder what's going through my Donut's head when I'm alone…like right now…

_One month later_

OLIVER PROPOSED! I'm so excited! And it was the cutest proposal. He bought this box of donuts and stuck the ring in a donut hole on top of the chocolate one he knew I would pick. I picked up the donut, and of course the donut hole came with it. When I saw the ring, I'm sure my eyes must have got really big and confused. Like a deer in the headlights…except I wasn't about to be hit by something bad…

So he pulled the ring out of the donut hole and wiped it off. He got on one knee, and did the whole 'Miley, I love you, will you marry me?' thing. And I said…what do you think I said? Of _course _I said yes! I've only been in love with this guy for six years.

Wow. Looking back, maybe Lilly's proposal was a little bit more romantic then mine…of course, Oliver's reasoning behind the donut thing was that now I can never _ever _see another donut without thinking about him. Plus, I guess maybe calling him a donut is a term of endearment now? I don't know. All I know is that I'm going to get married sometime after Lilly and Cole, who will get married after Jake and his fiancé, who got married last weekend, which was a long time after Jackson and Jamie's wedding. And I'm way excited.

* * *

_Epilogue of the epilogue_

The three couples stood at the alter at different times; Miley and Oliver after Cole and Lilly, who were after Jackson and Jamie. But it didn't matter when they took their turn. Each of them knew that what had happened that day was a huge feat.

Cole had barely survived death, just to be standing there six years later marrying the girl of his dreams. After everything he'd gone through…it was like going from an awful nightmare to a sweet fairy tale.

Jackson had nearly caused the death of the boyfriend of the girl he had loved, but he had managed to get over her. He had managed to realize that her happiness mattered more then his did and now he had married a girl who fit him more perfectly then he could have imagined.

Miley and Oliver had gone from being the best of friends for half their lives to being a couple. They had fought and nearly broken up a few times. Hannah Montana had kept them apart for weeks at a time, and yet, their relationship remained as strong as ever, if not stronger.

Despite everything that had happened over the years, the three couples proved that fate will have its way. That what God intends to happen will happen. That the inevitable is just that.

Inevitable

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this story. I know I've been horrible at updating lately, but you guys kept reading anyway. That's a cool thing to know. I hope I didn't scare you away with my crazy, random things that I'd sometimes write as author's notes at the beginning and end of the chapters. And I'm so glad that people seemed to honestly like the character of Cole. It's an awesome thing for an author when their character is received like that. **

**I'd like to thank my reviewers; Mr. Mania, Luvbuffy2, Xosweetdr3ams0x, Blowmeakiss, Boeremeisie, Olivermileylilyfreak, Sopizzle, Petewentzisexi-troypay-4EV, Iheartdisney128/611, Hannah montana101, Freakygeniusgurl, Troypayroxsoccerroxzgrl, Sar-bear, Elveswithattitude, Dlnsprfan101, ImFine, Danielle, Strawberry shortcake123, Shealtiel, Spencer-sweetie, JessesQuerida, Blueeyedgirl19, xxEmeraldFlameXx, Daisy17, Crono, Challey, Kelli, Logan, 17, Happygirl, Lostsoul99, 2-fly-4-u, DisneyClassic, Daisy617, Mandyj74, Harryswifey. **

**And I'd especially like to thank Lynn138, my best friend. She's given me awesome ideas throughout this whole story (even though I only used one of them. XD) and made me get writing when I was feeling like a lazy bum. Thank yeee, licia lynn. x3 **

**So I guess that wraps everything up, right? –counts on fingers- I finished the story, thanked my reviewers, told who got the trivia question right…Yeah, that's pretty much it. Hope you guys keep reading what I write! My attention will now be focused on _What a Tangled Web We Weave_ and _Midnight's Gift _but I'm sure that other stories will pop up from time to time.  
Goodbye, and God bless. **

**Lyz x3**


End file.
